Gojyo's Delimma
by fuzzybunnytoo
Summary: This is the last chapter I think, so enjoy I will wrte another story just give me a few minutes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and make no money from this fiction.

Summery: This story is what happens between two friends when circumstances change.

Chapter 1

The countryside passed slowly as Gojyo noticed the usual trees, grass, birds and the assortment of wildlife. He was sitting in the right side back seat of the Jeep, which was not a Jeep at all but a small white dragon changeling. Gojyo felt calm and lazy as his thoughts just drifted through his head.

The last town on their trip west had some attractive women in it and he was remembering them one by one. One was very unusual with beautiful green eyes and brown hair….mmmmmmmmm…nice.

The gentle rhythmic movement of the Jeep was giving him feelings of a sexual nature. He had not had any action in that department in a long time and he was getting a little antsy about it anyway. His animalistic tendencies were getting a little out or control as he was a very sexual being to begin with so a normal person would have normal feelings. Wouldn't they?

That girl was very beautiful with those green eyes and dark brown hair…wait a minute…she had black hair. It even confused him more when his imagination put a monocle on the right eye. Now he was really at a quandary because the only one he knew with a monocle was his best friend Hakkai.

Gojyo did a mental double take for he now knew that he was thinking about Hakkai and not in a 'We are just friends' way. How could he think about his friend that way? They had been best friends for years. Here, in his head, was the vision of Hakkai and himself in a very familiar and sexual position. What was going on? He was a normal person. He **_did not_ **like guys. He was sure of that one thing. However, there in his mind was the most lurid picture of himself and Hakkai in a loving embrace and enjoying a full lip lock.

He was not a pervert. Well, he really didn't think of people like that as perverts, because you couldn't really pick who you fell in love with, could you? Now it was time to ask him that question. One question he thought he would never have to ask. _Was he gay?_

Gojyo liked the fact people did not conceder him a deep thinker. Mainly because you shouldn't let your opponent know your feelings or see those feelings on your face…ever. Now his feelings were showing on his face and were noticeable in other places on his body. He put his hand in his pocket and fixed the latter but the face was harder to control since he was in such shock.

He let his eyes wander to the rearview mirror where he saw the aforementioned face with green eyes and monocle. It was looking back at him with a serene smile on his face. Gojyo jumped as if stuck with a pin due to the shock.

The other riders noticed the movement and chose to ask the reason.

Goku asked, "Hey, man what is your deal?"

"One to the left." Gojyo replied from reflex.

"You pervert, you know it was something that was in the gutter", replied Goku.

A slight blush covered Gojyo's face, and he had long since stopped blushing- or so he thought. This was something new to him and as he thought about it, he turned even redder. Goku jumped up and down as best as the room in his seat would let him and laughed as loud as he could. "I caught him, I caught him…you perverted water sprite, I win!" With that, Gojyo hit the boy on the head with gusto.

Sanzo took his fan from its hidden nest and gave both back seat occupants several swats... "Hey, why you hitting me, you lousy monk?" The redhead remarked with great effrontery. Sanzo hated any ruckus, so it just came normal to hit the back seat, from where most of the noise came all the time with no difference as to whom he hit.

." Just shut up you bakas", was Sanzo's only defense.

Gojyo sat back and returned to his thoughts, as he was treading on new territory. This was not what he wanted to think about but he knew if he was to continue on this trip west, that he had to make sense of these new feelings. Where had these thoughts been?

He had lived with Hakkai for 4 years, the eyes and hair of his daydream were Hakkai's, and he was a MAN! Never had he ever thought of falling for a man, not even once, no matter how hard up he was.

He was a ladies man, and known for that fact. Sure, it had been a while but, hey, he was a man and the opposite sex was his thing. 'HEY, YOU ARE A GUY' he yelled to himself. Then he took a minute to look in the rear view mirror and saw the green eyes and brown hair that was in his dreams looking back at him with a question in the eyes and he had no idea where to look then… anywhere but those eyes…'yep, that was it - just avoid those eyes - that would do it.'

At this time, he chose to remember his past. He really did remember the past, too. He was a nothing- just a joke. Why?' 'He remembered the young kid that never knew love but got pulled into sex for hire…well, a kid had to eat and get in out of the rain. All he had in the world …his body….and that was what he used to bargain with, and used it was in so many ways he couldn't remember them all.

Then sadness filled him from head to toe. He was so empty and numb that it hurt. Then he remembered what he always did to cope and it was just ignore feelings altogether. However, this was just closing off his feelings and feeling nothing. That was all he could do to get through it.

Then one day he got out of that terrible life, because of his ability with cards. He could make his money at least without selling his soul. It was better for they didn't take part of him with them, and he usually won so the joke was on them now'.

On night walking home in the rain, he found this lump of human flesh in the road and he stopped to see if it was alive. To his surprise, there was still breath in the body. 'What to do?' Without a second thought he picked up the man, stuffed his innards back in and took him home nursing him back from the edge of the abyss.

He couldn't figure it out but he became friends with the man and here they were still together after so long but now there is a new turn of events. This feeling was foreign to him. 'What could it be?' In addition, as he entertained this earth shattering thought… they rolled into the next town and up to an inn. This forced him out of his reverie. Looked around, noticed that the others were out of the Jeep, and moving around.

Gojyo jumped out and started to grab his bags and Hakkai's at the same time Hakkai did, which was the usual way it happened but their hands touched and Gojyo jerked his hand back as if burned.

"Are you okay Gojyo?" the healer asked thinking his services might be called into use...

"Yeah, Hakkai, I am fine… just fine." 'Boy, what am I doing?' thought Gojyo. 'Things are going from bad to worse and the night hasn't even started.'

As usual, Hakkai went in and got the room registered and got the keys coming out and saying there were two rooms with two beds each. He held out both keys and Goku grabbed one.

"I get to room with Sanzo!" cried the boy, running for the door to the first room and unlocking it.

"Like we would really think anything else?" Gojyo stated as he smacked the kid on the head as he passed.

"Don't hit me you ass! Sanzo! Tell him to stop hitting me!" Goku cried.

Sanzo looking totally bored just "tch" and entered his room. Goku followed and closed the door unceremoniously in the others faces...

Now here Gojyo stood with the object of his affection and the newness of it was just shattering so he just stood dumbfounded. 'What to do next?'

Hakkai took up the slack and said, "Well, I guess this is us," walking to the next door unlocking the other room and entering. He dumped the bags down and turned to Gojyo, "I am ready for a good meal now", looking as if his friend should say something, which was totally the farthest thing from Gojyo's mind now.

Realizing something was required of him he just replied, "Yeah, sure….something to eat… guess that would be a good start." Hakkai looked at his companion with a quizzical look and since nothing else came from his mouth turned and walk out of the room toward the restaurant to meet up with his other friends in the hall.

As Gojyo walked, he wondered 'ok, this has got to get better with a little time. I will just eat and then we go to the room… oh…yeah…the room. Well, at least there were two beds and that would give him some time to sort out this problem. (Sure, and I got some swampland I want to sell you). Gojyo, you are in big trouble!'

Dinner went as usual the two "grown-ups" ate their food as Goku and Gojyo fought over any and every thing they could. Because Gojyo was off his game, the last egg roll went to the victor, Goku. As Sanzo read, his paper and Hakkai sipped his tea Goku fiddled with his shop sticks. Gojyo took this time to steal a glance at Hakkai. It did not occur that Hakkai would catch him at it, but he did. Hakkai chose this time to look up from his tea and there they were staring in each other's eyes. Gojyo just gulped and found a soil on his pants leg very important. 'Oh, my kami, what am I doing?' Gojyo jumped up and began to go for the stairs mumbling about getting an early start to the day tomorrow. With that, the other three just looked after the retreating redhead and looked every bit at a loss for words.

The others looked at Hakkai, this being the usual mode of operations because Hakkai usually knew what was going on. Hakkai, this time had no idea so he said as much to the group. "Don't look to me there is something that Gojyo is dealing with and he as of this moment has not let me in on the secret he's holding. I think he eventually will let me in and tell me what his problem is."

Sanzo replied," You really think he has a problem? It better not get in the way of the mission!"

Hakkai shuffled his hands together in a nervous way and said, "I know he will confide in me eventually and I will make sure it doesn't do anything to interrupt the mission so, we might as well make it a night I guess," as he rose and followed in the wake of Gojyo.

"Ok, was that the least bit weird to you Sanzo?" Goku asked.

Of course Sanzo replied,"…." Then he straitened his paper stood and went in the direction of the other two. Looking back he said to his companion, "come on monkey let's get some sleep and if you snore too loud tonight I am going to but a bullet through that pea size brain of yours."

Goku replied,"Yeah, yeah, that is what you always say and I am still in one piece."

"Keep it up saru and you won't be." This punctuated with a smack from the fan used earlier.

"Damn it, Sanzo, I hope you lose that thing," was Goku's reply. With that came a, "not likely, kid" Oh, how he hated that one…'kid'…he was no kid, damn it, he was over 500 years old. Well now, for a good sleep with no loud snoring and some peace and quite.

Meanwhile, Hakkai opened the door to their room expecting to find his friend in some semblance of sleep. There was no one there so he sat on his bed and began getting ready for sleep, odd feelings running around his head as to why the look from his friend and how it had unnerved him. This was troublesome to him because he had for so long harbored a love for this man that he lived with and shared everything. Of course, Gojyo didn't have any idea for Hakkai was a master of disguising emotions. Put a blank face with a placid smile on it and you could think anything you wanted to. This worked for Hakkai. In addition, he had spent many a night thinking about the redheaded mixed breed and loving the thoughts that ran through his mind. 'Oh, if only there was a world where he could put his feelings to words and tell the beloved friend how he felt' Well, by now he was ready for bed and with nothing else to do, he snuggled under the covers and tried to sleep.

The redhead that was the subject of the others thoughts had slipped out the back door and was now in the garden adjacent to the Inn sitting meditating on the happenings of the day. 'Ok, I am a guy and I have spent a long time with Hakkai, a lot of years, a lot of history but still I am seeing those green eyes and that soft brown hair and that beautiful face and I am having some stirrings in places I am not supposed to for him. Moreover, some very interesting day dreams about him. Do I tell him? Do I act on these feelings? Are they real? Yes, they are very real, now…THAT… I know. Well, let's go up and confront my problem.'

Gojyo was never one to put off until tomorrow what could be done today even if it was the most idiotic thing he had ever done. Sucking up all his intestinal fortitude, he climbed the stairs to his room…their room. Moreover, as he walked he kept saying in his mind. 'No…no….no…no…' he breathed a long and deep sigh. 'Yes,' as he continued up the stairs and down the hall stopping at the door to 'their' room. He touched the doorknob and felt it almost vibrate in his hand but he knew it was all in his mind. He turned the knob and entered the room. Seeing his friend asleep, he walked over to his bed but heard a retort he was not ready for. "My dear friend excuse me, but there was an odd look that you gave me at the dinner table tonight." Sitting up on the side of the bed Hakkai made himself comfortable.

"Yeah, well, that was something I think I really need to talk to you about and have been thinking about it for a while. It is not something easy for me to talk about," said Gojyo as he faced the other way.

"I thought we could talk about anything by now, Goyjo," his friend replied.

He turned around and looked into his friends eyes and said, "Yeah, you would," Gods please give me strength (and he was not a religious man but he would take any help he could get right now).

"Yeah, well, that was something I think I really need to talk to you about and have been thinking about that but this is very difficult." He moved over to Hakkai and stood in front of him. "Can you stand for me Hakkai?"

Hakkai did as his friend asked and stood to face him. They were almost eye-to-eye now and Gojyo was looking into those green eyes that bothered him down deep in the deepest bottom of his soul. He hung his head a bit like a child about to admit he had broken a glass, even though this might have a similar effect but that of breaking his heart

"Hakkai, "I love you," he said.

"I love you too Goyjo, but that is nothing new. We have cared for each other for years."

"No …Hakkai….I love you …love you, I have sexual feelings for you." He said as he took his rough hand and lightly tipped Hakkai's chin up and brushed his lips to the most wonderful lips in the world or at least his world.

Time froze. Gojyo pulled back to stand straight in front of Hakkai. He waited for his friend to process what had happened and it was an eternity to wait but he knew he had to let this play out. Hakkai dropped his head for a minute and Gojyo's heart hit bottom. He backed up a step then Hakkai's arm shot out and grabbed Gojyo's arm. "No…don't move" came from Hakkai.

His world was over. Goyjo knew he was never going to see his friend again. It was a mistake. Oh, no, what had he done? Now it was time to take his medicine so he raised his head and looked. His friend raised his head and the enormous luminous green eyes stared back at him with all the love that could ever be in them shining there for his friend to see.

"So you are just figuring that out?" the unexpected reply came so softly.

That took some calculations on Gojyo's part because he was never expecting this. He never expected the return of his feelings not this time and not the feelings this new. His jaw just dropped and he looked like a dumbstruck idiot. Hakkai took his hand, his beautifully graceful hand, picked Gojyo's jaw up, shut his mouth for him, leaned up, and kissed that lovely mouth. Yep, right there on the mouth and Gojyo was his. Hakkai was leaping up and down and doing a dance inside his mind. Of course, it didn't make it to the outside because he was not that kind of person but it was there all he had hoped for and then some. When Gojyo realized he was being kissed he finally threw his arms around Hakkai and nearly squished the air completely out of him. Hakkai came up coughing when they broke the kiss.

"Oh, Kai, I am so sorry….can I help… is there something I need to do?" Gojyo ran his hands all over his friend checking to see everything was ok.

Hakkai stopped him mid frisk to let him know he was fine.

"Stop fussing over me Gojyo! I am ok, I think…you didn't hurt me and I think we both enjoyed the experience," replied Hakkai.

"I know I did!" said Gojyo with great gusto and a rather goofy grin. This made Hakkai blush about the color of a beet and utter an, "oh, my…" Then came a sexy grin (he hoped it was sexy) from Gojyo with a," You want to try it again to see if it is as good?" All Hakkai could do was laugh and say, "Sure, why not."

This time Gojyo took Hakkai in his arms with great care and touched his lips as light as a feather and then he pressed a little harder (yep, this was the best, so, do we go for it? Yep!) In addition, he touched Hakkai's lips with his tongue and slid it in his mouth just ever so slightly. There he met no resistance so he continued and felt the most luscious tongue that god had ever made, there playing a lovely dance with his own tongue. Heaven could not be better, the smoothness juxtaposed with the soft little roughness made it the most erotic kiss he had ever had and he was no newbie to this kind of thing. He was known for his kissing abilities and this one left him out distanced.

He held Hakkai back from him and looked ,"whoa!" he gasped and seeing at his friend knew it had affected him as much in his mind and body. Finally Hakkai found his voice asking," Did that just do to you what it did to me?"

Gojyo replied. "Feel for yourself." Then he took Hakkai's hand and put it on the front of his own pants which brought out a louder, "Oh, my!" from Hakkai.

Gojyo smiled big and laughed at him, "You think that is bad look at yourself." What else could he do but look and there was the evidence staring him right in the face, literally. "Ok," he said actually, "we can deal with this."

"That is why I love you so much Kai, you are always in control."

"Huh, in control, you think this is in control?" With that, he pointed to Hakkai's pants.

"Well, in this situation I think it is a very good thing."

Hakkai looked at Gojyo funny and asked, "Have you been watching Martha Stewart?"

"Who is Martha Stewart?"

"Never mind that is in the future and we need to be practical and in the here and now."

"Ok, Kai, what you think we should do in this situation?"

"Let's sit down and discuss our options." With this, he sat down. Goyjo followed and sat next to him not really wanting to talk but to explore the practical and the here and now part, too.

"What are your intentions Gojyo?" Hakkai said

Thinking about this, after a short film of a father asking a young man about his intentions toward his daughter ran through his mind, he politely said, "My intentions are to make love to you until we both can't stand for a week. What do you think about that?"

Hakkai moved away just a little and then looked as if a light bulb had gone off over his head, "What will we tell Sanzo and Goku?"

"Actually…I don't see as it is any of their business what we do," Gojyo said with a look of disgust.

"But the mission, the mission west must continue…" leave it to Hakkai to think of the logical things.

"Why can't the mission continue, and, we have a relationship? Nothing is going to change except we will be closer and happier" he replied.

"Yes, I guess, but we haven't even decided if we want to take it to that level,' Hakkai said, looking at Gojyo with a question in his eyes.

Gojyo picked up Hakkai's hand in his and laid his other hand over it. "I know what I want so it is just up to you what you want to do Kai, so think and tell me, the others don't get a vote on this. This is between you and me and that's it, period."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still don't own any of the guys but oh how wonderful if I could be an anime character and be in love with any one of them. Ah, so much for dreams………..

Chapter 2 What Happens Next

Gojyo looked at Hakkai right straight in the eyes for he was really interested in the next thing that would come out of his mouth. He waited and waited and was granted an answer finally but was it what he would want to hear.

"Kanan is my past and I hope to keep her there but I think I can deal with this and go on because, Gojyo, you are my future."

That was all Gojyo needed to hear, he took Hakkai in his arms and kissed him and tried to show with everything in his being what he thought and how he felt about this beautiful man. The kiss lasted so long they both came up gasping for air.

"Hakkai, I really need to make love to you ….right now! Do you think you are up for it?"

"Gojyo, I am a little wary of this because I guess you would call me a virgin since I have never had sex except with Kanan."

Gojyo leaned back and looked in those eyes again and replied," That…will not be a problem. I will take it very slow and if you want to quit anytime just say so…ok?

"I love you so much Gojyo, I would do anything to make you happy."

"I love you too, Hakkai and your happiness is the most important thing in my world. So, if you want to wait I can not easily but I can."

"No Gojyo, I am ready even more than you know."

Gojyo slipped his hands under Hakkai's shirt and slipped it over the green eyed lovers' head and on to the floor. Then he took his hands and ran them over the smooth chest and down to the scared belly. This he touched with great reverence because they both knew what this scare meant to the both of them. It was the end of one life and the beginning of another one which was to be their story.

Gojyo slowly smiled and said," This is important to me because it is what brought you to me." He bent down and kissed it so softly and caressed it that was when Gojyo saw a tear in Hakkai's eye. Gojyo looked up and touched Hakkai's cheek and said, "My sweet lover, don't you know I will always look at this as my salvation? I was nothing until I met you and you made me feel whole."

Hakkai took his hands and removed Gojyo's shirt as an answer and reached up and touched his red hair and replied," Yes, and you are my salvation, too." He took time to run his hands through Gojyo's long red beautiful hair and held it to his nose and smelled the aroma that was him and him alone and the thing that turn Hakkai on so much for so long.

They began touching each other where they had never had the chance before. Gojyo found a great joy in licking Hakkai's nipples and hearing the lovely sounds come from his lips. Oh what a symphony of sound and love music. They laid down on the bed for better access to each other.

Hakkai wanted to investigate Gojyo's ear and lathed it with his tongue finishing with a nice nibble to the lobe and a little suck with a small popping sound. This turned Gojyo to mush and he just laid back and panted for a minute. "Hakkai, babe, I don't know if I can last thru this or not, I am about there right now. You are making me so hot."

Hakkai smiled knowing he was ready, too. "You think I am hot?"

"Babe, you are the hottest thing I have ever tasted and so sweet I may get diabetic." Hakkai giggled which was not in his character or at least he didn't think so but there it was

"Come here sexy, I am going to treat you to the experience to remember tomorrow when we are on the road and I look at you in the rear view mirror and smile," came from Gojyo as he took hold of Hakkai and took off the rest of this clothing and quickly made his disappear as well.

He began tasting every little bit of skin he found interesting. His ears (so nice and so perfect), nibbling his neck he found made lovely humming sounds come for Hakkai and it made Hakkai writhe under him. 'Oh. My if he doesn't stop that I ain't gonna last" was Gojyo's thought.

But, he was determined to give Hakkai a great experience so he moved lower to his penis and took it lovingly in his hands and tested the length and weight of it. It like everything else that was Hakkai was perfect. He kissed the tip of it and ran his tongue down the underside of it. This garnered a low squeal from his partner so, he continued on and swallowed the whole of Hakkai's manhood in his mouth and began to move up and down it to a rhythm and stopping once in a while to lick it like an exotic ice cream cone just to make Hakkai tremble.

"I got to teach Hakkai how to do this' came his thought then he remembered Kannan and thought maybe he knew something. He took the whole of Hakkai in his mouth and began the time old rhythm of release. He increased the timing he felt Hakkai as he got to that proverbial cliff and jumped off into lovely white ecstasy. He swallowed all of what Hakkai gave him physically and mentally. He then looked at Hakkai and smiled.

"You like?" Gojyo asked leaning back on the bed.

Still not able to talk Hakkai just shook his head in the affirmative. Gojyo rolled over and waited for Hakkai to come to his senses. This took a few minutes and Gojyo just lay there with a smile and a hard on. Hakkai regained his mind and looked at Gojyo and said," I never knew it could be like that! Is it that way every time?"

Gojyo just smiled and said, "No, sometimes it's even better and I know things what will blow your mind."

Hakkai realized that Gojyo was still in an up position so to speak and asked," Do you think I could do that for you?"

"Sure, if you want to."

"Oh, Gojyo, I really want you to know what that was like but I don't know if I can do it as well as you."

"Don't worry babe, I'll like it no matter how you do it."

Gojyo was prepared for a normal blow job but then, he often underestimated Hakkai. Hakkai took Gojyo's engorged member in his mouth and started sliding it in and out very slowly which gave Gojyo the trembles. Then he nibbled along the head lightly like butterfly wings. He licked down and moved to his sack and lathed both orbs one at a time in the lovely warmth of his mouth. Moving back to the main objective, he began to take all of Gojyo into his mouth and move up and down with rhythmic movements. Then faster and faster until he had Gojyo moaning so loud the whole Inn probable heard it. After he had cum he looked at Hakkai. He was looking at Hakkai who was still lower on his body.

"Get up here, babe, you are a wonder. Where did you learn how to do that?" Gojyo asked

Smiling sheepishly Hakkai just said, "I just made it up as I went along." Then he blushed. Gojyo took Hakkai in his arms and looked at him. There was still a little drop of his cum on Kai's mouth so he proceeded to lick it off and kiss Hakkai.

"The taste of me on you is the most erotic thing I have ever experienced. I love you so much!"

"I love you too Gojyo, and always will."

With that declaration they both slept.

The next morning came quickly and the two woke up in each others arms and in a very good mood. The first thing was the goofy smile on Gojyo's face and Hakkai saying." Do I have to wake up to that every morning?"

"Yep," with that he gave his lover a kiss and moved to the bathroom to take a shower.

They went down stairs together trying not to let the others know what had transpired over the night but they had to be as close to each other as they could without raising attention. It was as if they were now magnetized and the need to be together and close was a force of nature.

Sanzo was the first to speak," What is up with you two?"

"Nothing." was what came from both mouths at the same time.

Goku looked at both men and with a sly little grin said, "I know, I know, I know what it is."

Sanzo said, "WHAT?"

Goku looked at Gojyo and then Hakkai and said, "No, not me." Then he just went into a fit of giggles.

Gojyo thought, 'Damn that monkey and his over sensitive nose.'

"Well, eat and let's get going on the road!" was Sanzo's reply.

They sat down and were eating when Gojyo leaned in and whispered to Hakkai, "Tonight I will teach you another way to have fun and enjoy each other. It is real hot!" Hakkai blushed but Sanzo didn't see it. It did not escape Goku though so he just smiled and giggled, 'boy, is Sanzo going to get mad and it wont be at me this time.' He kept eating because that was what Goku did, it was his thing that and having a very good sense of smell.

He giggled again.

A/N:Reviews are appreciated greatly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Well, here we are again riding west' thought Gojyo as he sat in the back of the Jeep and thinking about last night. This romance thing was all new to Gojyo and it was giving him a lot to think about but here he was right behind the love of his life and the center of his universe. Gojyo was a person who didn't like the status quo; it was boring, so the thought, 'Think I will see if I can wake up a little mean streak in Hakkai.'

He leaned up to Hakkai's ear and whispered, "Hey, babe, what ya thinking about?"

Hakkai turned a little pink and didn't move but cleared his throat.

"Yeah, me, too. But, where are we going to do that and when?" Gojyo chuckled just loud enough for Hakkai to hear.

Hakkai was having a hard time driving in a straight line at the moment which made Sanzo look up and ask, "What's going on Hakkai? You been drinking or something?"

"Uh, no (gulp) I just had an itch." replied Hakkai.

Gojyo started to laugh so hard he almost fell out of the jeep.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Sanzo demanded.

Gojyo with an innocent look said, "Nothing, Sanzo, not…one….little….thing." He smiled then and Hakkai giggled.

"There is something going on and I demand to know what it is!" voiced Sanzo.

Goku took that moment to wake up and wondered what the heck was going on. He looked at the situation, laughed and went back to sleep.

"If it doesn't bother Goku then I guess I can wait and find out later too." With that Sanzo slouched back in his seat and took a nap.

Hakkai took this time to whisper out the side of his mouth to Gojyo, "You will be the death of me if you don't be nice and quit the veiled innuendoes."

"Hey, they are not so veiled back here in the back seat. I know I got less room in my pants than I did a while ago." Gojyo replied.

"Okay, I get it and I am having a little problem in that department too so could you just lean back and enjoy the ride?"

Gojyo smiled and whispered, "Watch me say that to you tonight, babe."

With that Hakkai turned at least beet red if not worse thinking," I am driving, I am driving, I am driving………" Thinking was getting hard to do.

The rest of the afternoon went by with no other disturbances which made Hakkai very happy. The sun was setting and they were not near a town so they had to sleep outside that night. They were making camp and Gojyo leaned into Hakkai and asked if he could lay his bedroll next to his. Hakkai looked at Gojyo and replied with a sigh, "I guess so but you had better be good."

"You know I will be GOOD."

"Gojyo, I am going to the stream to wash up!" and with that Hakkai left in a huff.

Gojyo was having so much fun and now his playmate was gone and all his fun was gone. He thought about it a minute and looked over to the others that were making camp and said, "Guys, I think I will go get some water."

Goku looked up, smiled and said, "See ya later, Gojyo." And had the audacity to wink at Gojyo who did a double take on that one. 'You never know what that little monkey is going to do. I know he knows what is going on but he won't let Sanzo in on it. I didn't think he had the balls to go against Sanzo but who am I to worry,' he thought as he made his way through the trees.

He found Hakkai at the stream bent over the water dabbing his face with it. Gojyo made no attempt to announce his presence but watched the beautiful man try to cool his ardor with the water from the stream.

"What ya up to Hakkai?" he asked.

This shocked Hakkai so much he lost his balance and went head first for the stream and Gojyo (being the gentleman that he was) made a grab to catch Hakkai. They both landed in the water fully drenched from head to toe. They sat up and Gojyo started laughing at Hakkai because he had a leaf just under his nose that made him look like he had a moustache. He reached for the leaf and replaced it with his lips in a kiss saying, "Can't stand to kiss a man with a moustache it tickles."

"Gojyo, I don't know what to do with you."

"Well. Hakkai, I guess you are just going to have to love me."

"I already do that," he said and reached for the other man and kissed him very hard on the lips to punctuate the declaration.

"Could we move over to the bank and lay on the grass babe? It will be more comfortable," and Gojyo started for the shore. He sat on the grass and held out his arms for his lover to come to him and he did with as much grace as he could muster.

They lay there on the bank of the stream for a long time in each others arms and kissed until the kissing led to touching and Gojyo moved the hair out of Hakkai's eyes and said, "I never thought in a million years I would be so lucky to be with a person as beautiful inside and out as you."

Hakkai shivered and replied,"Gojyo I am the lucky one."

"Let's just say we both win and move to the main event."

"I don't think that is such a good idea here Gojyo, the others could catch us"

"Guess we better go back to the camp and change out of these wet clothes."

"Yes, I think that would be best Gojyo."

"Ok, but when we get to the next town I am going to make love to you all night and in the right way so you will never doubt that I am so in love with you."

"It's a deal," and with that they went back to camp.

There they met shocked eyes. "What happened to you two?" came from Sanzo soon as he saw the two.

"We kind of had a little accident," was Gojyo's retort.

"Yeah, I lost my balance," replied Hakkai.

Under his breath Goku said, "I hope that is all you lost."

Gojyo gave Goku a really dirty look and mouthed, 'I will kill you, monkey' and shook his fist at the boy.

Goku just smiled and made a face at Gojyo. Sanzo missed that return of which all interested were glad. But he was more interested in where they were and how long it would be to get to the next town.

Hakkai looked at the maps and told him, "We should be there by mid afternoon tomorrow."

"Good, we can get supplies and have good nights sleep in a real bed."

All seemed to like the sound of that so the four got into their bedrolls and started to drift off to sleep. Gojyo was having real trouble getting to sleep so he inched over to Hakkai and asked, "Hey, can I have a goodnight kiss?"

"What? With Sanzo just over there? Are you crazy?"

Gojyo replied, "Yep, I think I am or at least mostly cause, I can't stand it not touching you some way or other."

Hakkai reached over and quietly kissed Gojyo on the lips and said, "That will have to do until we get to the next town.

"Okay, babe, I will savor it as long as possible," and gave Hakkai a sexy smile and a wink.

Hakkai hurried and lay back down and tried to sleep himself.

Sanzo was asleep already but there was just the tiniest little smug smile on Goku's lips. 'Wasn't life just too much fun,' he thought as he slipped off to sleep.

The next morning they all got up clear eyed except for Gojyo and Hakkai for they had had a real hard time sleeping. Sanzo was ready to go and instructed the others to get things packed up. Camp was dismantled and loaded up fast and off they went to the next town west again.

A/N: I love you for reviewing and you were so nice I will take what you said to heart. Thanks. All reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gojyo felt the Jeep come to an abrupt stop and sighed,' Boy, am I glad we are not moving anymore I think my ass is bruised,' and he jumped out of the Jeep rubbing the offending part of his body. They were all tired because Hakkai had been driving like a man possessed all day.

Hakkai dragged himself out of the jeep and told the others, "Get the bags, I will get the rooms."

"Who died and made him king?" asked Goku but went to retrieve the bags just the same. Hakkai had already gone in the Inn which was if front of them or Goku would have never taken the backbone to say what he had. The rest of the group slowly retrieved the other bags out of the jeep and it turned into its original form of the little white dragon in which it was so much more comfortable.

He flew in the inn and onto Hakkai's shoulder which was his favorite perch. Hakkai was the closest to an intelligent person worthy of his acknowledgement, so there he stayed. Hakkai absently minded petted the little dragon on the head (The dragon would never let them know he really liked this so he ignored everything around him).

The Inn Keeper told Hakkai they just had two rooms left with double beds only in each. Hakkai told him it would be fine and picked up the keys turning to his companions he gave Sanzo one and said, "I am taking Gojyo tonight."

Sanzo gave Hakkai a strange shocked look. Hakkai just looked at Sanzo in the eyes and said," I can't deal with the snoring." Sanzo was taken aback for this was the first time Hakkai had ever said anything against any of the group and where was that patent Hakkai smile. Sanzo thought to himself 'there is something going on and I am going to find out what!'

Gojyo just slipped past Sanzo as fast as he could with his head down and looking very interested in where he was going.

When finally up the stairs he looked at Hakkai and asked with his eyes 'What's up?'

Hakkai looked at him and said," I don't want to deal with any extra stuff tonight because I am about to lose my mind thinking about you and me and a real bed all day."

Gojyo smiled and replied,"Ok cute stuff," he smiled knowingly and continued, "I feel the same way but don't put so much pressure on it, and you will have much more fun. Just relax, babe." Gojyo put his hand on Hakkai's shoulder and Hakkai jumped what seemed like a foot.

"Hakkai you are too tense we need to go to the hot springs and get you unwound."

They changed and went to the hot springs, "Now this is what I had in mind," said Gojyo and slipped into the water real slow and rested his head and shoulders against the sides.

"Now is this much better?" Gojyo asked. Come on in Hakkai.

Hakkai slowly stepped in the water and Gojyo admired the view under hooded lids so it would not make Hakkai nervous.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, this is so great. I really needed this." This was Hakkai's feelings and he seemed to be relaxing all over as the heat infused into his body.

Gojyo took that moment to slide his hand over to Hakkai's manhood and stroke it lovingly. Hakkai just jumped a little but not as much as earlier.

"Easy Sweetness I got you and I won't let you get hurt."

"I **see** that you have me. That is the problem; I am so afraid Sanzo will find out and kill one or both of us."

"I think he will be ok with it. He is a good guy after you get past that snotty disposition."

"Yeah, are you really ready for tonight?' Hakkai said while leaning his head over on Gojyo's shoulder.

Gojyo reached over and took Hakkai's chin in his hand and pulled his mouth in kissing distance and gave him a little peck, and replied," I have waited all my life to actually make love to someone I **really** loved. Just think you are going to get my cherry tonight."

Hakkai turned every beautiful shade of red ever made. Gojyo just smiled that cocky smile of his and wrapped his arms around Hakkai. "Let's go upstairs and get ready for supper then… the main event."

Hakkai smiled a real smile and rose up to leave.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM ….what a lovely view." Was the first thing out of Gojyo's mouth.

Hakkai looked seductively over his shoulder and said," And just think it is all yours in just a few hours." He had no idea what had gotten into him at that moment to say that but it really felt good.

Gojyo coughed and sputtered then ducked his head under the water. This gave Hakkai a real sexy smile even though Gojyo didn't see it. He walked to his towel wrapping himself in it and heading to his room to get ready for dinner.

While all this was going on the other two of the company were upstairs in their room and Sanzo was giving Goku the third degree.

"I KNOW you know what is going on with those two and I DEMAND to know NOW!" Sanzo fumed.

Goku looked up at Sanzo with great hesitation and a terrified look in his eyes and replied." If I tell you, you will only get mad and I don't want to be full of holes."

Sanzo very slowly as if talking to a two year old said, "Goku I won't shoot you if you tell me the truth."

"That's what you say now but then you will forget and pull out your gun and there I will be on the floor full of bullets." By this time the gun was out and pointed at Goku.

"Goku ….NOW ….YOU….TELL….ME…..NOW!"

That made the boy turn red get fluster and decide he had to tell the truth. "You see, Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai have….ah….gotten….well, a little closer than they were."

"Why would that make me mad?" Sanzo said scratching his head with the end of his gun.

"Ya, see…C…L….O…S…E..R… Sanzo." And Goku hoped he had spelled it right.

Just like a light bulb going off in his head, purple eyes came to the knowledge of what Goku was telling him. He just about blew a gasket. He even started pacing back and forth mumbling to himself but out loud... "I am going to kill that perverted water sprite… no… I am going to kill both of them. It is both of their faults. How many bullets am I going to need because I am going to do this a little at a time… and enjoy every single minute of their torture."

He then went in search of the two targets of his ire at a very fast pace. Goku had a hard time keeping up with him until he bumped into the back of Sanzo with a thump because Sanzo had just stopped dead… there in the hall. Goku peeped around Sanzo and there he was Gojyo and Hakkai in towels and looking so rested and clean and he wished he had thought of taking a soak instead of going to the room with Sanzo he wouldn't be in this mess if he had.

It was like a Mexican stand off there in the hall. Sanzo and the gun and on the other end the two friends looking like they would like to be anywhere but where they were.

Sanzo decided to talk first and shoot later (which was not his style at all).

"Is what I hear from this monkey true?" he demanded.

"Well," Hakkai said," It depends on what you have heard." He tried to smile but it just didn't reach his mouth and became a little odd look.

"**I have been informed that you two are having a relationship other than friends!**" Sanzo said quite hard.

Gojyo tried to talk but couldn't get a word out so Hakkai leapt into the fray with. "Yes, Sanzo, we have found that we care for one another in a way that is more loving than just friends."

This was not what Sanzo wanted to hear so he pointed the gun at Gojyo's head and was about to pull the trigger when Hakkai stepped in front of Gojyo and held up his hand trying to smile at Sanzo in an apologetic way.

Hakkai pleaded his case,"Sanzo, please don't shoot Gojyo I love him, really."

Sanzo's face grew furious and he said," Your next on the list so I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

Forgotten Goku jumped up and grabbed Sanzo's arm and tried to pull it down saying,"Sanzo, you can't help who you fall in love with, please, let them be together. It will be great they are our friends and we love them. We need them and I think they finally found out they need each other a lot and love is great anytime."

He looked at Sanzo so sad and as Sanzo looked at Goku he realized he couldn't shoot. 'Damn that brat!' he thought. He just sat down in the floor with a flop and shook his head back and forth. "What will become of this crazy quest now?"

Goku smiled and said, "At least two of us are going to be a lot happier."

Sanzo look up and with a fierce frown and said to the two lovers," If this once makes it hard for the mission you both get bullets to the brain. The Mission is first, love second, and hopefully peace at the end."

Sanzo stood up turned his back on the two and said," Where is my newspaper?" ignoring the others going down the stairs to supper. The others looked at each other sighed a great unison sigh of relief and went about there getting ready for supper.

Supper that night was a very quite affair. Gojyo and Goku didn't even fight over the food and Hakkai kept stealing little glances at Sanzo hoping to see if there was any change but Sanzo was just hiding behind his paper and drinking his coffee. "Well, everything is ok for now,' thought Hakkai. 'I hope I am ready for later.' He was still nervous even though he really loved Gojyo he wasn't sure things would go smoothly but he wanted it to go well for both their sakes.

Gojyo was the first to say anything," Well, guess I am off to bed."

Hakkai blushed no matter how he tried not to and said," Me, too, Goodnight guys."

"Tsh," was all they heard from Sanzo but Goku gave them a happy," See you tomorrow."

Hakkai and Gojyo went up the stairs slowly and each one looked at the other. Gojyo said, " Hakkai, we are going to be great together! We have to because I am so in love and I have never felt this before so it has to make sex the greatest." Then he smiled a genuine loving smile and turned the doorknob to their room. Anticipation could be felt in the air. Promise was felt too and it was the greater of the two.


	5. Chapter 5

I still don't own these guys but if I did you know what we would do ….yep the same thing you would do….sit and play cards. MAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chapter 5

Inside their room Gojyo closed the door and looked at Hakkai with all the love he had in his heart showing in his beautiful ruby eyes. "Oh, Hakkai I was beginning to think this night would never come and I would never get to express how I really feel."

Hakkai replied, "I loved once and swore I would never love again but you have broken my promise and I am very glad you have. This is different than anything I have ever experienced."

Gojyo took Hakkai's hand and slowly pulled him over to the bed and sat down with the invitation of the same to his friend in his eyes. Hakkai sat beside him and touched Gojyo's face softly and felt the scars on his cheek. "Do they hurt?"

"No, physically not in a long time and emotionally not since I met you."

"Oh, Gojyo that makes me fell so important and cared for."

"You are cared for Hakkai. I hold you in the highest esteem, you have known that for years."

"Yes, and I you my love, kiss me Gojyo because I need you like I need the air to breath."

Gojyo leaned in and kissed him softly at first and then he lost all thought but of this beautiful man he loved and kissed him with all abandon. Their tongues danced together in an ancient dance of love and lust. Gojyo leaned Hakkai back on the bed and started removing his top as fast as he possible could ( wondering when he developed all thumbs) and at the same time Hakkai was removing Gojyo's shirt, too. It became just a jumble of clothes and hands. It was so hard to get it coordinated that Hakkai even gave a little nervous laugh. Gojyo tried to make him feel better with, "Hey, lets slow down we got all night."

"You say that now but my skin is tingling all over and I have to feel your skin next to mine as soon as possible." With that he took his hand and ran it over Gojyo's chest and smiled a shy smile. " You feel so good I can hardly contain myself."

Gojyo ran his hand down his loves arm and brought Hakkai's hand to his lips and turned it and kissed his palm, "I bet you say that to all the guys," he replied with a sexy smile.

With that Hakkai laughed and gave a reply of, "Sure, all of them which is just you."

Gojyo bent down and kissed Hakkai's ear finding it so wonderful and tasty he just licked a trail around it and down his neck to his nipple where he lavished it with a nip or two and received a little cry of enjoyment from Hakkai.

Gojyo while busy kissing and nipping on Hakkai noticed that Hakkai was giving off an unusual sound so he looked Hakkai in the eye and asked, "Hakkai are you purring?"

With that Hakkai smiled and said,"My, I forgot about that I have a tendency to sort of hum or purr during sex. Does it bother you?"

Gojyo replied," Are you kidding? I love that it is like an aphrodisiac."

"Good I am glad you like my little idiosyncrasies."

This just made Gojyo want more so he went lower and licked Hakkai's navel. What a wonderful invention the navel. It is so sexy, and he gave Hakkai's a good loving.

Then there were those glorious little curls of hair around his manhood and Gojyo took his time here for he loved the springiness of these beautiful dark curls. Oh, the essence that was Hakkai, he could feel the heat and smell the smell of what would soon mix with his essence and be their own unique smell. Sex was so wonderful a feast for all the senses taste, touch, smell, sound and sight. It all came together in a great symphony.

Gojyo had the soul of a poet even if he didn't have the words for it. But Hakkai knew this and loved him for it.

Hakkai ran his hands down Gojyo's back and pulled him up for another kiss. "I was missing those lips."

Gojyo replied, 'Oh, you are a rare find, love."

"Do you ever think we well get enough of this?"

"No."

"That's what I was thinking, or at least hoping."

Hakkai pulled Gojyo as close as he could and decided he wanted to give Gojyo's ear a wonderful lathing with his tongue. And for his efforts he got a loud …mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. He had found one of his sensual points and Gojyo shivered with anticipation. He had to have another kiss after that and they had another then Gojyo decided he wanted t o move things along so he went lower to Hakkai's penis and licked it provocatively from the underside to the end where there was a few drops of pre-cum on the head and he tasted it and decided it was another thing he could live with forever. Oh, how wonderful his lover tasted and smelled. He looked up in Hakkai's eyes as he lay there on the bed and asked with his eyes and then with his voice" Are you ready, love?" Hakkai looked at him with hooded eyes and his mouth slightly open. All he could do was nod yes because he didn't trust his voice at this moment.

Gojyo got up and went to his pack and removed a vile of lubricant so the experience would be enjoyable for them both. He thought **never** would he be happy for the things that had learned in his youth but now it was coming in handy because he knew how to please his lover thanks to that past.

Hakkai said," Just stand there a moment, I want to look at you."

"What? Look at me. Why?"

"You are the most magnificent piece of art I have ever seen."

Gojyo smiled his crooked smile and laughed a little and said," We will see how you feel about that in a little while now wont we?" And with that he strode over to the bed and knelt between Hakkai's legs. "Now, Hakkai this may not be the most comfortable thing the first time," Gojyo said.

"I am not totally without knowledge but will try my best to do what I can to help."Hakkai replied.

"You even try to make sex a head trip."

"Sorry, but you do know the brain is the largest of the sex organs," he replied with a sexy little smile.

"You blow my mind Hakkai I guess I am not doing my job well enough so get ready for the ride of your life, my sweet," and with that Gojyo started his investigation of Hakkai's body with his tongue.

Hakkai felt that wonderful tongue lath his penis and then it entered that wonderful cavern of Gojyo's mouth. While that was going on Gojyo had put lub on his fingers and took the opportunity to entered Hakkai's opening with one finger which made Hakkai jump. Gojyo said," Just relax as best as you can and it will go easier. "Hakkai relaxed and then came the second finger and a scissor effect to stretch the muscles this was not as unpleasant as Hakkai had thought it would be. Then came the third finger and the in and out of it and it was not so bad. Gojyo rubbed lub on his penis and got on his knees facing Hakkai and lifted Hakkai's leg for better leverage.

Gojyo said to Hakkai,"Now just relax." Gojyo pushed the head of his penis in while holding Hakkai's hips and waited a little while. "You ok?"

"Yes, I am fine." Hakkai replied taking little short breaths, then he made a point of relaxing and it felt better. Then Gojyo started to move and go deeper and when he did he hit a spot that made Hakkai see a white light. He thought,'Oh, yes, that's it.' And out loud he growled and said,"Gojyo, there that's it, hit it there again, please, now."

Gojyo grinned and knew he was doing his job he had hit the sweet spot so he speeded up and took Hakkai's penis in his hand and started pumping it in the same rhythm. He put some lub on Hakkai's penis to give it more ease and Hakkai came quickly and that spurred Gojyo on and he came not long after. Gojyo fell to the side of Hakkai and gathered him up in his arms and kissed him.

"MMM, what do you think about you first time?" Gojyo said as he huffed and puffed to get air back into his deprived lungs.

With a smile a mile wide Hakkai said," You think we could do that again?"

"NOW?" exclaimed Gojyo look astonished at Hakkai.

"No, we can wait a little while but as soon our bodies are possible."

Gojyo just threw his head back and laughed, "Boy, what have I uncovered?"

Hakkai laughed and said." You know it is always the quite ones don't you?"

That garnered another laugh from Gojyo and a very long lazy kiss. When he finished he pulled the cover over their cooling bodies and vowed to do as his lover asked and try it again as soon as possible.

A/N: Hey! Are you having fun yet? Well, you now have a lemon so now you have to tell me how did I do? This was my first so I have lost my "cherry". Was it good for you? LOL And do you want more story to this one? Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is sugar sweet at the beginning but it gets kinky so if you don't like it kinky PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! You have been warned. There is a little sex play for you. Hope you like it. There is a little sub and dom going on. By the way I don't own these characters but I do like to play with them.

Chapter 6

It was late at night, the stars were out in full regalia, and Hakkai was sitting out at the front of the inn they had stopped at for the night. It had a beautiful front garden with benches that were comfortable, so he decided to take the time to reflect on the events that had transpired over the last few days.

_I never believed that things could be so good between two people after my first love died. But here I am in love again and so full of happiness. Something must be going to go wrong. I know it will because I am not this lucky for life to hand me happiness again._

The night was so beautiful but he had needed this time alone so he had told the others he was going shopping for a few things he had forgotten. What a lie, but it bothered him for he was not used to lying much.

Someone sat down quietly by him and didn't say a word so he didn't look to see who it was but kept staring at the stars. They were mesmerizing for some reason.

"So you really into the stars tonight?" the other spoke.

Hakkai was startled and turned and saw Gojyo. "You startled me."

"Looks like you are bothered in more ways than one, Hakkai?

"What do you mean?"

Gojyo replied after a few minutes gathering his thoughts, "You are out here under the stars by yourself not in my arms and enjoying the stars with me. I guess something is wrong and I really need to know what that is Hakkai, because it might have an effect on our relationship"

Hakkai thought and replied, 'I am so sorry Gojyo but this has been so overwhelming for me. I feel things very deeply and I am worried you just think of this as just an opportunity for a good fuck. I don't want to be anyone's fuck buddy."

Gojyo threw his head back and sighed,"Hakkai, I can't make it any plainer to you." He was feeling so frustrated and told Hakkai just that.

"I am frustrated too." Hakkai replied.

"But you are not the one being blamed for your past and being put into a category that you never wanted to be in. You guys think I bed any and all women but I don't. I just sleep with those women that are worth it. I have always been choosy even before I fell for you. I can't tell you how much you mean to me. Don't you understand that this really is the first time I have ever been in love or even been loved? I don't want to blow this."

"And this is only my second time to fall in love. It's not something that happens often."

"No it doesn't Hakkai; we are just lucky people because having one great love in one's life is a miracle."

Hakkai smiled (a real smile from his soul) and said," What do you think about going in and seeing if we can use some of my learning?" He had some ideas that he really wanted to try on Gojyo.

Gojyo looked deep into Hakkai's eyes and replied with a soft smile, "So you think you are ready to take the reigns then?"

Hakkai actually grinned and said," Yes, it is time for the student to become the teacher."

With that Gojyo took Hakkai's hand in his and started for the door, "This is going to be fun, of that, I am sure." And then the stairs, the hall and the room key came. He looked back and asked," You ready."

"There is only one way to find out if I am ready. The question is are you ready?"" And he took the key from Gojyo and unlocked the room and went inside. Gojyo followed him.

Soon as they entered the room Hakkai grabbed Gojyo's shirt at the top and ripped it off him and threw it on the floor. Gojyo was in shock.

"Hakkai you know that was my favorite shirt!"Gojyo exclaimed.

"I sure do." And then he put his hands in the front waist of Gojyo's pants and pulled him roughly to him. "You go a problem with that?"

You could see the light bulb literally go off in Gojyo. "So you want to play rough?"

"Shut up and take off the boots and pants." This was Hakkai's only retort.

Now Gojyo's mind was running a mile a minute. What was Hakkai going to do and how was he going to like it. But, he did what he was told and stood in front of Hakkai totally nude. He felt a little weird.

"Just stand there for a minute." Hakkai took a long look at Gojyo and then decided his plan of attack and put his arms around him and kissed his neck and ran his tongue up to his ear. When he was there he lathed it lovingly and then bite the lobe hard. Gojyo jumped but Hakkai didn't let him go but slipped down to the lower neck and proceeded to put a very nice hickey on Gojyo's neck.

"Hey, people will see that." He exclaimed.

Hakkai replied with a smile," Yes, I know that and they will all know you belong to me, you are taken. I like that idea."

Gojyo thought and said, "Yep, I think I like it, too." He reached up and kissed Hakkai again thinking he could get used to this,

Hakkai said, "Now shut your mouth. I have other uses for it."

"Hey!"

Hakkai pressed his finger to Gojyo's mouth to hush him then he replaced it with his mouth and nibbled and kissed him. He then slid his tongue a little between Gojyo's lips demanding entrance which was granted and a war of tongues started. He ran his tongue up and down the others then he took Gojyo's tongue and sucked it. He finally used his mouth in an imitation of the sex act with an in and out action. By now Hakkai and Gojyo were both hot and panting after they let the kiss end.

"Gods, Hakkai you are making me so hot. Are you not going to take your clothes off?"

"No not yet, does this distress you?"

"I feel a little out of place."

"Good, I want you under my power for now." Hakkai replied sounding a little devious.

Gojyo's mind was whirling now. _What has happened to Hakkai and I think I like this side of Hakkai a lot. _He smiled and laid down on the bed to wait for Hakkai's next order. It didn't take long for it came in a movement when Hakkai lay down on top of Gojyo fully clothed. He began rubbing against Gojyo with his body especially in the private places and made Gojyo very aware of the fact he was nude. This was such a tactile thing it was making him even hotter if that was possible.

Hakkai began his assault on Gojyo's body again by lathing his nipples and then he bit them.

"Ouch!" Gojyo yelped.

"Hush you are under my control so just take the pain and pleasure and there will be both I guarantee it. I am the dominate one tonight."

"Yes, master."

"Good boy. You are beginning to understand," Hakkai replied with an evil smile. He decided he liked this and very slowly starting taking off his clothes as sexy and slow as possible. He was so turned on he even shook a little as he undressed himself a fact that Gojyo noticed. This was nice and he felt the twist of desire moving in his stomach and lingering in his penis making it get harder by the minute. He let it be known by letting out a wanton,"mmmmmmmmmmm" sound.

The power that Hakkai felt was such an aphrodisiac he was breathing hard when he finished undressing. He ran his tongue slowly across his lips and bent to Gojyo and nibbled his neck and down his chest and over his most perfect stomach muscles. Then there was the navel and he gave it the attention that Gojyo had given his the other night. "Sweet lover." He said not even realizing he had spoken and moving on down to Gojyo's penis.

Now Hakkai was where he wanted to be and wanted to give Gojyo an experience he would not forget. He licked the pre cum from the tip and hummed a little you could barely hear just as a short sort of love song to this most beautiful body part. He then nipped the head a little hard but not too hard.

"Hey! That is an important part of my anatomy Hakkai." Gojyo blurted out.

"You don't have to tell me I know that but a little pain will make the pleasure just that much better, so hush slave."

Now Gojyo was beginning to catch on for the first time. Hakkai had been reading again. And with that he just smiled and let out a little laugh and said," Yes master." He returned to relaxing on the bed. He could feel his penis getting fully hard, and he felt the need for release knowing it would not come soon.

Hakkai knelt between Gojyo's knees and lifted his left leg up laying it over his leg moving his hand so very slow down his leg and to his perfect hip and then he just smacked Gojyo on the thigh. "That is what will happen if you disobey me slave."

"Yes master." Gojyo said with a smile. He had played this game before and wondered if Hakkai would be able to do it. You had to trust the person in dominance completely and he did trust Hakkai so this should be good. But Hakkai had caught the smile and took his hand and smacked Gojyo on the hip again. "Did I tell you that you could smile?"

"No, sir" Gojyo replied swiftly.

"Good, you are doing well." He then leaned back on the foot of the bed and said, "You may suck me off slave"

"Thank you master." Was the reply and he proceeded to take Hakkai's penis into his mouth. Oh, it was so nice and engorged and ready. It would not take long so he began to suck in and out and then he deep throated Hakkai and with that Hakkai made a very loud cry of happiness. My goodness Gojyo was good at this and he was enjoying it to the nth degree. He began to pant and then thought he would not be able to breath. He was so close and all of a sudden he came in Gojyo's mouth with Gojyo taking it all in eagerly. He helped Hakkai ride out his organism and then looked at his beloved in the eyes,

"Very good. Oh…Slave (he had almost forgotten that part)."

Gojyo smiled a very big smile for he knew he had done a really good job to make Hakkai almost forget his little game. He would have to remember this for the next time.

Hakkai lay on the bottom of the bed for a while tying to get up enough strength to continue when all he wanted to do was sleep now. "In what way would you like your release slave?" He was flustered and couldn't seem to go on with the game.

Gojyo knew what was happening so he said," How would you like for me to be the bottom boy tonight?"

"Really?" Hakkai was aghast. "But I am not ready for anything." Stating the obvious.

"Let's see what I can do about that." And with that Gojyo started at Hakkai's ear and kissed it and delved down in it with his tongue. He then very slowly moved little kisses down his neck and to the hollow between his breast bone and kissed it lovingly. Moving down he resumed his nibbles and kisses as he led his way to Hakkai's penis and took it in his mouth and sucked on it and then running his tongue around the head and as he did it came back to life and got hard again. "So, what do you think? Do you want to try it?"

Hakkai looked at Gojyo and threw him back on the bed with his wrists in his hand and the other hand on the side table to find the lub. With one hand he snapped the top off the lub and squeezes it liberally. He then took one finger to Gojyo's opening and entered slowly. He kept up the in and out action and then added the second finger and with a scissor action stretched the muscles and then he added the third finger. When he was sure Gojyo was ready he put lub on his member and lifted Gojyo's leg to get a better position and entered him slowly. When he was fully entered to the hilt he rested a minute to let Gojyo get used to it.

Gojyo looked at Hakkai and said, "Ride me for all I'm worth, babe."

Hakkai smiled and replied," Hold on and enjoy." And with that Hakkai put everything he had into pleasuring Gojyo with much needed friction. He found his sweet spot and hit it as often as possible with Gojyo yelling out his need. Hakkai took Gojyo's penis in his hand and with the lub left on it he matched the rhythm and jerked him off at the same time.

Gojyo felt it coming and then there it was the "little death" or organism and he let out a loud scream of completion and Hakkai followed suit with the contraction of Gojyo's muscles giving him his final tug and he joined in on the yell of completion and fell to the bed.

"Oh, my goodness, am I still alive or have I gone to heaven?' asked Hakkai.

"Well if you have gone I am right there with you, babe."

Gojyo reached down and pulled the blanket over their cooling bodies and went straight to sleep. But Hakkai stayed awake a few minutes just enough to think _that little reading was well worth it. It is always good to be prepared._

Then sleep took him.

A/N: Review please. And thank you to all those who have reviewed and to all those who have read and not reviewed I hope you liked it just the same. Wonder what Sanzo and Goku think about what has gone on?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This part starts the same night of chapter 6 and the around the time the others sat at the bench.

Chapter 7

Sanzo was sitting on the bed reading his paper and smoking his cigarettes one after the other. He had a lot on his mind. He was not sure that the other two idiots would be able to keep things going without messing up the journey west. Love didn't have any place on a quest. Sanzo looked at Goku and found him at the table fiddling with a deck of cards, as he heard the others' door close. _Well, I guess Hakkai and the kappa are home; maybe now we can get some sleep. _ Goku was not going to go to sleep yet because for some reason he just wasn't tired tonight. "Hey Sanzo want to play a game of cards?"

"You can't play a good game of cards with only two players."

"So, we get Hakkai and Gojyo to play." Replied Goku happily.

"I don't think they have cards on their minds tonight Goku."

"Well, what do they have on their minds that's so important? What's more important than a game of cards with friends?"

Sanzo took out his fan and smacked his charge with his fan a little too hard. "Hey, Sanzo, that really hurt that time."

"So stop saying stupid things so often."

"I don't say stupid things," was Goku's reply.

"Yes you do Goku."

"Like what Sanzo?"

"You don't know anything about sex."

"Whose fault it is it that, huh?"

Sanzo lowered his head and put it in his hands. "Okay I guess it could be a little my fault but you are so young I just don't think you need to know about things like that"

"Sanzo, did you ever think that I might want to know about it, and might even think about having sex?"

Sanzo jumped to his feet and yelled while pointing his finger at Goku for emphasis, "What do you mean? Who do you want to have sex with?"

Goku blushed, bowed his head, and said, "I think that's private information and you don't need to know."

"You are my charge and I am supposed to know anything that concerns you!"

"You don't want to know Sanzo--believe me!"

It was about that time that they heard a lot of loud banging and fierce commotion from the other room. Goku jumped to his feet. "What's Hakkai doing to Gojyo? Is he hurting him? Sanzo it sounds like he's hurting him. We better go help him." He started for the door.

Sanzo jumped to the rescue and stopped Goku from running out the door. "Goku he is not hurting him!" He turned a little pink on his cheeks and was getting madder by the moment. He didn't want to go through this with Goku.

"What is he doing then?"

"Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo are enjoying themselves believe it or not. And we are not going to bother them. Go to bed and try to drown out the noise. That is the best thing you can do right now. But tomorrow I'll take up this little debacle with those two and they are not going to be happy about it. I am going to put a stop to this in no uncertain terms."

Goku slowly went over to his bed and put on his sleeping clothes as he thought to himself. _Man, I don't know anything 'cause Sanzo will never tell me about it. And, especially if he knew it was him that I had feelings for, he would go ballistic. What am I going to do? And how am I going to sleep with all that noise going on?_ After that he tried to relax and eventually got to sleep. Waking in the morning he looked over and found Sanzo gone, so he jumped up and got ready to go down to breakfast.

When he got to the dinning room there was Sanzo with a scowl on his face, a cup of coffee, the paper, and of course a lit cigarette. Hakkai and Gojyo weren't there yet, but he was not looking forward to that anyway.

Goku ordered his own breakfast and thought he had better order extra because after the fireworks started with Sanzo he would not get anything else to eat for a while. He heard the other two coming down the steps all cheerful and chatting in low voices. When they got to the table he refused to look up because he really didn't want to see this.

"Hey, Sanzo, Goku, good morning!" Hakkai said with great happiness.

Then he noticed Sanzo's scowl on his face and the cigarette going like a smoke stack.

Oh, no this was not what he expected but he knew Sanzo enough that things were not good. Both Hakkai and Gojyo sat down at the table and Gojyo reached over under the table and clasped Hakkai's hand gave it a little squeeze for comfort.

"So you finally came down to greet the rest of the world did you?" Sanzo said with a harsh slow drawl.

"Yes, is something wrong Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

Sanzo took in a slow breath and let it out just as slowly. He looked Hakkai straight in the eyes and then Gojyo. He leaned back and said in a slow and metered speech, "I guess you don't know that there are other people in the world and that they really don't want to hear you two idiots fucking all night long."

"Sorry, Sanzo." Said Gojyo

"Tch!... Not as sorry as you're going to be…I forbid you from having sex until this quest is over. That is my final word."

"Sanzo, you can't do that. We are grown men and we can do whatever we want. You can't stop us." Said Hakkai.

Sanzo looked Hakkai straight in the eye.

akkai inHakkai straight in the eys and then Gojyo

Hakkai looked Sanzo straight back and did not blink.

Sanzo knew he could not make them follow the rule but he sure wanted to hit one of them to make a point but he thought he better not if he didn't want them thrown out of the inn. He sat there and thought for a while and decided, "Ok, you can do as you please but if you make one little noise that I hear I'm going to cut off Gojyo's penis."

"Hey, why me?" pleaded Gojyo.

Sanzo looked at him and said, "Because it will be funnier." With that he got up and folded his paper and went back upstairs.

"Whew," came from Goku. "I thought you guys were dead for sure."

"Well, it may not be over yet because I am not giving up my lover for anyone, ever!" Exclaimed Gojyo.

Hakkai leaned into Gojyo and looked up into his eyes and said," You are the only one I will ever love." After that he gave him a peck on the lips and looked around to see if anyone had caught him. No one had so he smiled happily and squeezed Gojyo's hand back.

"You and me babe, forever." Gojyo decreed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I still don't own these characters but enjoy writing about them.

Chapter 8

Gojyo and Hakkai continued to look at each other and hold hands under the table. They finally looked over at Goku who was shaking as if still afraid of Sanzo coming back.

Hakkai knew that Goku needed some reassurance so he said, "Don't worry Goku; Sanzo isn't going to hurt either of us, he is just upset at the moment and doesn't know how to deal with it.

"Sure, that up tight monk can't stand it, if he ain't gettin' any then he don't want anyone else happy. He's just jealous," said Gojyo.

"Well, if he wasn't so blind he could be happy," replied Goku.

Hakkai and Gojyo gave each other a puzzled look for a few minutes and then the light went off in both their eyes at the same time for they reached the same conclusion together.

"What exactly do you mean by that Goku?" asked Hakkai.

"You know what I'm sayin',"replied Goku with a sad look.

"Goku, you mean you got the hots for that emotionally stunted monk?" Gojyo asked with bewilderment in his voice.

Goku bowed his head and a tear slipped out of one eye ran down his cheek and fell to the floor. "Yes…I think Sanzo is the greatest person in the world and I've been in love with him for a long time."

Gojyo snickered and Hakkai punched him in the arm lightly. "Don't belittle Goku's feelings Gojyo."

"I didn't know he had them," said Gojyo raising his arms hands shoulder length and palms up in punctuation what he had said. This was a new feeling to Gojyo because he didn't know the monkey even thought that deeply.

Hakkai punched Gojyo again in the arm this time a little harder which made Gojyo flinch. "Hey, why you hittin' me for, you should slap that stupid monk. He is the one that has the feelings of wood," Gojyo said as if he were a little boy caught in a game of who can hit the hardest.

Gojyo looked at Goku and said in an understanding manner" I'll try to help, if I can get old bossy pants off my case for a while." Gojyo felt deeply for the boy though he would never let Goku know. His feelings were that of a big brother for his smaller sibling. He had always felt this way about Goku though Goku thought he was just a monkey to Gojyo.

Hakkai cleared his throat of the lump in it for Gojyo's feelings had not escaped Hakkai. And he said, "We will both help Goku, if you are sure that is what you want and it's not just because of the fact that Gojyo and I are together."

"I wanted this, way before you guys got together."

Gojyo did a double take and a sigh of wonderment, "Well, you never know what a monkey is thinking about now do ya?"

Hakkai looked at Gojyo and laughed," He isn't the only one. You did a good job of hiding your feelings my dear friend."

Gojyo looked sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess I did, but I made up for it didn't I?"

Hakkai smiled and said, "That you did, love, that you did and in spades."

Gojyo gave a big grin and put his arm around Hakkai giving him a slight hug letting his arm fall to take Hakkai's hand in his.

Goku watched them wistfully and said, "That is what I want, to be together with Sanzo and him feel the same about me as I do him."

"Guess we got our work cut out for us and then. That monk is a real hard ass and you know it ani't going to be easy to get him to talk about sex **or **relationships let alone actually get him to** have** a relationship that doesn't have something to do with going west," Gojyo stated.

"But Gojyo, Goku really wants this and I for one think it would be good for Sanzo to have other thoughts besides this crazy quest."

"You don't have to convince me of that… just mister hardass." Gojyo said deflated.

Looking at Hakkai, Gojyo realized that Hakkai had missed something for the first time ever. He was stupefied by the knowledge. It was raining and Hakkai hadn't even noticed.

Gojyo hated to bring it up thinking it might depress his demon lover as it usual did but he decided to ask anyway, "Did you know it was raining?"

Hakkai looked out the window and then at Gojyo, "Well, what do you think about that? I didn't realize that it was raining, I'm sure it is due to the fact that I now have your love to keep me on a more even keel." Hakkai smiled and looked wistfully at Gojyo. "I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"You're amazing and I think I need to show you just how amazing you are to me, so why don't we go back upstairs since we won't be going anywhere today or at least until the rain stops. I will demonstrate what I am talking about."

Hakkai smiled at Gojyo and decided, "Yes, I think that would be a great idea." And with that said he licked his lips and turned to go upstairs.

Gojyo was stunned and asked, "Did you do what I just thought you did?"

"What? Give you a come hither look?" He smiled again and answered, "Yes, my love that is exactly what you saw. Are you going to do something about it?"

He then began going up the stairs with a sexy sashay of his hips.

Gojyo had to pick his chin up for his mouth had dropped open. He could't believe that Hakkai was giving him the come-on. _Ok, he thought, what am I in for next I wonder?_ "See you later Goku I got something to do that is very important," he said in a rush.

"I thought you were going to help me?" said Goku.

"We will, monkey, just not right now. We will be here until the rain stops anyway. See ya later squirt"

Goku looked forlorn and put his head down on his crossed arms which were on the table. _I guess my time will have to wait until they have their fun but at lease they promised they would help me. Maybe I will have fun soon myself._ Then he smiled to himself and let his mind wander to give himself something pleasurable to think about.

After Hakkai and Gojyo had made it up the stairs and into their room Hakkai said, "Do you think we can really help Goku?"

"I refuse to talk about that now. We may be able to help him but it's going to be very difficult. Right now you are going to give me what you promised me downstairs."

"Oh, you think so do you?" Hakkai retorted.

"Please…Kai…don't do that to me. You promised."

"Not really. My hips may have, but I didn't promise." He took Gojyo by the hand and pulled him to his chest saying, "You are such a baby about things."

"Are you calling me a baby… you ass hole? "Gojyo said with a huff.

It was very unusual but Hakkai laughed out loud this time. "You are so funny when you don't get your way."

Gojyo bowed his head and said, "Well, you can't blame me for it…you gave me that come hither look and little hip wiggle and I was a goner."

"Ok, I admit I was a little bit flirty but you are still funny."

Gojyo looked at Hakkai and asked, "Does this mean that I don't get sex?"

"No that would be taking it out on me." And Hakkai took Gojyo's head in his hands and pulled him into a long and luscious kiss. He asked for entrance into his mouth with his tongue and Gojyo opened his mouth and they began the oral dance of love again. They were so perfect together and this kiss took the breath from both of them.

"Hakkai your kisses are heaven and I could stay in heaven forever."

"I think that is one thing that we can both agree on." Hakkai said with his patented smile.

Gojyo kissed Hakkai again and began his travels to investigate his wonder full body by kissing his ear next and down his neck slowly and to the hollow in his neck where he put a really nice hickey.

"Stop that Gojyo, Sanzo is mad enough and that will start him off again."

"So wear a high neck shirt. I want a solid fact that tells the world you belong to me. Besides you gave me one."

Hakkai giggled and replied, "Ok, you win but I want to do something to you."

"You just name it and you got it."

"Come over to the bed and Let me tie your hands to the top of the bed."

"Gods. Hakkai you are a kinky little bastard aren't you?"

"So, are you going to grip about it?"

"No. babe you get what ever you want. Remember you are mine and I belong to you so tie me up sweet thang."

Hakkai smiled and took a bandana out of his bags and tied Gojyo's hands to the bed. He proceeded to undress the half-breed, and as he did he rubbed the skin as he uncovered it. "You are so smooth and luscious. I even like the scars, they are so sexy." He took his tongue and licked each scar he uncovered.

As he went over Gojyo's body he paid special attention to his navel and kissed it, "sweet" he said slowly, and he moved on. He licked the wonderful manhood that was Gojyo. He noticed the difference in the two of them for Gojyo's was bigger and thicker than his but he thought _either way it gets the job done _then he smiled and looked at his lover. He reached over to the bedside table where they had left the lub picked it up and put some on his hand. He began working Gojyo's opening with one finger, then the other and stretching the muscles. He finally worked in three fingers and after he had undressed moved to position himself so he could give Gojyo the pleasure he needed. "I am going to fuck you into this mattress."

"You make me so hot when you talk dirty, in fact I didn't know you could."

"Well, babe I am about to fuck you like you have never been fucked before." With that he entered Gojyo with a fast lunge and it made him yelp. "Hush or you will get punished."

Gojyo smiled and said,"Ok, give me all you got sweet thang. I can take it," And he prepared himself by raising his legs up to his chest. Hakkai started slow then sped up taking Gojyo's cock in his hand and matching each thrust with the motion of his hand on Gojyo's cock. "That's it babe give it to me." He said as he panted. Soon he could feel the orgasm coming and he let himself flow with the feeling. Everything went white and he even thought he could hear music. Gods this was the best. Noticing that Hakkai had his release and was falling over to the side of him on the bed, he untied himself. Gojyo relaxed totally after taking Hakkai in his arms. "Mmmm… was that as good as I thought it was?"

Hakkai had a smile on his face and was asleep.

"Guess it was," he said with a little chuckle, then he turned over on his side and followed his lover to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. "Giggle" but I do play with them in unusual ways (smile of contentment)

Chapter 9

Gojyo awoke to find his love still asleep and to his astonishment it was still raining. '_I might as well go to the bathroom' he thought._ Getting up with as much ease as possible not to wake his sleeping partner, he slipped on his clothes then went out the door.

As he slowly went down the hall he found Goku sitting outside his room with his back up against the wall. He bent down and gave Goku a friendly shake of the shoulder and sat down beside him mimicking his body language with arms around his raised knees.

"Hey, what is wrong with my favorite monkey?"

"I don't know what to do. Sanzo is sitting there in the window seat just sulking as he usually does when it rains, and it is gettin' to me."

"You seem to be between a rock and a hard place. I don't know if I can help, monkey."

"It's okay; you have Hakkai to take care of."

"I know but you are my friend, and I need to help if I can. Let me go in and talk to Sanzo."

"You know you will be taking your life in your own hands Gojyo if you do!"

"Don't worry so much, squirt. I've been in worse pickles than this." Of course he couldn't think of any at the moment because Sanzo was a real bitch when it rained.

He got up and went to the door and opened it and went in. _'Yep, there he is his highness in full snit. Well, here goes._

"Hey, Sanzo what're you up to?"

"What do you think, you perverted kappa?"

"Oh, so you are just busy smoking and pouting?"

"I **don't **pout! Goku might pout but not me!"

"Well, he is doing a pretty good bit of that, too."

"Not my problem."

"Yeah, you don't think a lot of things are your problem do ya?"

"What do you mean by that you asshole?"

"Just for your information Goku is outside the door worrying about you and thinking some pretty interesting things."

"You don't say? And I should care because….?"

"You know Sanzo you're a real bitch sometimes!"

"Yep, and don't you forget it."

"Listen Sanzo I promised the kid I would talk to you about something."

"Go for it and I will decide if I need to aureate your head with a few bullets."

"Damn it Sanzo you are getting harder and harder to talk to. But, here goes, you get the gun ready and I'll get ready to run. Goku has been talking to me and Hakkai about something. He has feelings for someone."

"What have you done… perverted my Goku?"

"No Sanzo we have not said a thing about it. He brought this up."

"So, what strumpet has he got a crush on?"

"Well….it is like this….it is not a strumpet."

"Good. Who is it?"

"It's you."

"WHAT?" With that Sanzo sat down hard with this mouth open. "**NO, NO, NO! I will not have this!**" He got up and began to pace. Then he looked at Gojyo. "You did this!"

"No I promise I didn't do anything, really Sanzo not one thing. I promise it was all Goku's idea and he said he had felt this way for a long time."

Sanzo looked dumbfounded, "a long time you say?"

"Yep, that is what he told me."

Sanzo went back to the window and sat down took out a cigarette and lit it and welcomed the shot of nicotine that hit his lungs. Well, that made him feel a little better but what was he going to do. He couldn't kill Gojyo if it was Goku's idea even though he would feel better if he did, he was sure of it. For the first time in his life he couldn't hit it with a fan or shoot it to make it go away. "Well, smart man what do I do?"

Gojyo looked at him with wonder on his face. Sanzo was asking him, the perverted kappa, what to do. "Guess you better think about it and decide where you stand on the subject."

"Gojyo, I don't know. Goku is just 18."

"Dude, he is 518 if you don't remember and I think he is old enough to know what he wants and what he wants is you."

"Well...guess I got some thinking to do."

"Yep, guess you do. I am going back to see if Hakkai is awake and we are going down to eat. You guys want to go?"

"I could use some sake. No make that a lot of sake."

"See you down there then." He turned and walked out.

Goku met him outside the door. "Well?"

"He knows how you feel but he has no idea how he feels."

Goku bowed his head for a few minutes and then raised his head and had a look of determination. "I will stay the way I am and wait for his answer until I can't wait and then I will state my question myself."

"You are more mature than I ever knew."

"Thank you Gojyo. But I am just me that's all and I love Sanzo that is my one truth."

"What about food?"

"Well, food, too, let's go eat.

"Got to pick up Hakkai and I will be down so go get us a table."

"Ok!" And with that he went running down the hall toward the steps.

Gojyo went back and noticed his lover was still in the bed and asleep so sweetly. He went over to the bed and kissed Hakkai on the cheek and he moved a little _'ok, if that wont do it let's try something more aggressive' _he bent down and took Hakkai's mouth in a deep kiss and gently asked entrance with his tongue and gained it and explored his mouth and tongue. Then he rose up and looked at his handiwork of a thoroughly kissed lover. There were beautiful green eyes looking at him. "What a lovely way to wake up."

Hakkai said sleepily.

With a smile Gojyo said, "You get it every morning, noon or night, every time I wake first."

"MMMMMM…….I like that a lot.

"Good now dress we are going to eat and by the way I talked to Sanzo about Goku's little problem."

Hakkai looked at Gojyo with astonishment and looked for holes in him," you got out without one hole shot in you?"

"Yep, think it was too much for his mind to process and he forgot the gun. Good for me."

"I am glad for you! And for me, I don't have to patch you up or bury you. I am very happy about that."

"Come on then a put a hustle on it, babe."

Hakkai got up and dressed in a hurry and they went down to supper and to see what would develop between their friends. They found Goku sitting at a large table that they had used that morning and he had a mug of something drinking it.

"Good evening Goku." Hakkai greeted his friend.

"Hey, Kai,"Goku replied.

"Gojyo told me that he told Sanzo of you feelings and you were okay with it."

"Yeah, I guess what happens just happens."

"That is a good outlook, Goku."

"What's a good outlook?" Sanzo came in with a storm cloud of a face and the others cringed inside at the look of it.

Gojyo replied, "Sorry Sanzo-sama didn't see you come in." That gained Gojyo a thwack with the fan. "Damn, Sanzo put that thing where the sun don't shine." _Thwack, thwack_.

"Gojyo I wish you would not make him mad it unnerves me." Hakkai whispered to his lover.

"Don't do me to good either," Gojyo laughed half heartedly with an ouch at the end as he rubbed his head.

"We were just deciding what to have for dinner Sanzo," Hakkai said adding his usual smile at the end.

"Yeah, I bet that was what you were talking about. Your cover-ups are as transparent as a window."

"Are you saying you can see through us Sanzo?"

"Thought that was just what I said, you idiot."

"Damn, you are on the war path tonight Sanzo."

"You would be too if you had been told what I was told."

"Sanzo, if it will make you feel better don't think about it if you don't want to. I can live the way we have been." Goku said this with a bowed head and a little tear slipped out that he had tried to hide but couldn't, and it dropped to the table.

This just made Sanzo just feel that much worse so with a sigh he said, "Goku, it's not what you think. I am not repulsed by you declaration just the opposite. I have feelings for you but you are so young and I am sure a lot of what you think of as love it just you being grateful to me for getting you out of your prison on the mountain."

Goku stood up and looked at Sanzo and proclaimed, "Sanzo you are an ass, a really stupid ass. I know what I feel and I know what it is and it is love pure and simple and if you can't deal with it then you're the one that is an idiot!" With that said Goku ran out of the room and up the stairs.

Now the whole group sat in dazed silence.

Finding his voice first Hakkai spoke, "I have never seen Goku so mad or so hurt. Guess you have some thinking to do and some talking to do."

"Shit, What do I tell him/"

"How do you feel?" Gojyo answered this time.

"For the first time I really don't' know what to do have any good ideas?"

"If you love him and can return his love I suggest you accept what he has said and go for it. Love like that is not often found and it should be savored," said Hakkai.

Sanzo took a cup of the sake the waitress had brought and downed it in one swallow. Then he proceeded to take two more.

Gojyo took this time to say, 'Sanzo drunk is not the way you need to approach this."

"Your right." He stood with his usual Sanzo determination and went for the stairs. "Wish me luck guys I am about to walk on new ground and I have no idea how to proceed."

Gojyo looked at Sanzo right in the eye and said, "All I know is lead with your heart and you can't go wrong that's what I did and it was the right thing to do."

"Good advice Gojyo," was Hakkai's input.

Sanzo smiled and went up the steps leaving the other two in total shock.

"Have you ever seen him smile?" asked Hakkai.

"No, and it was really scary." replied Gojyo.

"How do you think it will go?"

"It will be interesting, very interesting. Let's eat." And since there was no one in the dinning area because it was early Gojyo gave Hakkai a little congratulatory kiss. Hakkai giggled and said, "Stop it, someone might see."

Gojyo grinned sexily and replied, "You love it you perv."

With that they sat down to wait for the waitress and to gaze in each others eyes.

A/N Please review, Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these guys and don't make any money off this. It's just something to keep me from pulling my hair out from sheer boredom.

Chapter 10

Sanzo came to the door of his and Goku's room and reached for the doorknob. He hesitated for a few minutes while he thought of what he was going to say. _How do I feel about this? Goku is so young but he seems to think he knows his mind. The problem is that I am not sure about myself. Do I want the strings that will become attached if we start something? Damn, I wish I knew what to do. Guess I better get this over with and just bite the bullet and go in. _With that he opened the door and entered the room.

Goku was lying on the bed face down with his head on his arms. Sanzo took a deep breath and started. "Goku, we need to talk about this."

At that Goku sat up and said, "Yes, I think it is time because I've been having these feelings for so long, I can't stand it any longer, Sanzo, I love you even if you don't return my feelings, and I am not asking you to."

"Goku, you're so young and I don't want to take advantage of your innocents."

"You think I don't know my own mind?"

"How can you know what you're asking? It is a lot of work to have a relationship. There is a lot of responsibility to it, too. I don't know if I can live up to what you expect."

"I don't expect anything from you Sanzo but that you love me, plain and simple. It's that easy. Don't make it so hard. Love is easy, you just care about someone more than you do yourself."

"I am kind of a selfish person, Goku, I don't know if I can give that much."

"No shit. You think I don't know you? I, probably, know you better than you know yourself. That's why I know you can do this. You are not the selfish person you think you are. You are very giving, but you don't recognize it."

Sanzo couldn't take it any longer and closed the distance between him and Goku and pulled the youth into his arms and hugged him with all the love he had in him. "If you think I can do this, then I guess I can try it. I really do love you Goku, and I'm hoping that it will be enough." He pulled Goku away from him and looked into his eyes and smiled. Goku didn't know what to do now because this was the first smile he had seen on Sanzo's face in a long time.

"Sanzo, you are my sun. You are why I live. My existence means nothing without you."

"I am beginning to realize that now Goku, and I hope I will always be able to return that love." With that he bent down and kissed Goku on the lips in a very loving way. Soon the feelings changed and he felt the heat start to blossom in his body. Sanzo began to heat up the kiss and asked for entrance into Goku's mouth with his tongue. Goku gave into the kiss and the dance of love began.

Sanzo lay down on the bed, following with Goku still in his arms. He looked into Goku's eyes and saw all the love that was there and was shaken to his very core. He had never seen this much love in his whole life and it directed toward him, and it was very new to Sanzo. "Goku you are a remarkable person. We can't take this very far tonight, because I refuse to rush you. We will take our time so we don't make any mistakes. I don't want to end up with you hating me."

"I could never hate you Sanzo."

"That is what you think now; I know relationships are not as easy as you think they are. There are a lot of things to consider and I am not prepared to make love to you tonight."

Not being able to hide his disappointment Goku let the tears that were in his heart come to the surface and slip from his eyes. Sanzo raised his hand and brushed the tears away from Goku's cheeks very gently. "See you are in an emotional state and the only thing we have done is kiss."

"You think we could kiss some more? I really like the way your lips feel on mine, they are so soft and warm like a fresh meat bun."

Sanzo laughed and bent and gave Goku a little peck on the lips. "You are unbelievable, you silly monkey."

"I thought you wouldn't call me a monkey if we loved each other," Goku said deflated.

"You're always going to be my little monkey, baka, no matter how long we are together."

"I hope we are together forever Sanzo because I love you so much it feels like my heart is going to bust."

'_What is wrong with me? I can't help but smile. I have smiled more in the last hour than I have all my life. Can I keep this up, or will it burn me to a crisp, or make me lose my mind? Goku's "Sun" may burn him, and I can't let that happen. I have taken the first steps into this, so guess I have to continue and see where we end up. But I don't want to lose my monkey, ever.'_

Sanzo took his hand and ran it through the hair of his one time ward, and now future lover. _Lover…_ He pondered the word and realized that this was what they were going to be...lovers.

"Goku, you are so beautiful and so trusting. I can't bare to think of hurting you."

"I'm not glass, Sanzo, I am flesh and blood just like you and I love you with all my heart."

"Good, because it is going to take all you have to get through this because I am not an easy man to love. I have a lot of baggage and I don't share easily."

"We can make it, I know we can. We all have things from our past that interferes with the present, but we can push past that. We will take it slow, and be sure we make each other happy," he reached up and took Sanzo's mouth in his and tasted the sake, the cigarettes, and Sanzo's own unique taste. It was a heady brew and he thought he might pass out from the sheer joy of it.

"I am not really believing what is happening here, Goku. But there is one other thing we have to discuss."

"What's that Sanzo?"

"Are we going to have dinner tonight?"

Goku looked shocked and straight into Sanzo's eyes, "I …I've…..forgotten to eat!"

Sanzo began to laugh as hard as he could. He laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. "You, baka, I never thought you would ever find anything to take your mind off food."

"Now, you really know where you stand," replied Goku. "I'll race you to the table." He jumped over Sanzo and ran for the door then stopped dead still turned around and walk over to Sanzo and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Let's go get dinner." Then he gave him a real big smile.

Sanzo smiled back and stood up and started for the door but was almost run down by the flying monkey express.

'_What am I getting myself into?'_

When he reached the bottom stair he saw Goku talking to the waitress and ordering what seemed to be one of each of everything on the menu. Gojyo and Hakkai were lounging at the table with Hakkai drinking his tea and Gojyo with a beer.

Gojyo looked up at Sanzo and asked, "Well, is everything okay?"

Sanzo replied, "It's getting there. Slowly but that is the way it should be."

Gojyo smiled his crooked lecherous smile and said, "Not so up tight now, monk?"

_Thwack, thwack!_

"Damn, Sanzo you are a real shit head with that fan. And here I was trying to help you guys out, and what do I get smacked on the head. Geez, you can't even help him unless he gets in a snit." Gojyo kept mumbling to himself for a while until Hakkai reached over and patted him on the shoulder. Gojyo then stopped his rant and looked at this friend and lover in the eyes. He took Hakkai's hand in his and gave it a little squeeze, "Thanks for bringing me back to earth, babe. I kind of got carried away there for a minute."

"Yes, you did but I'll always be here to bring you back, my love."

"Oh, gods, that sounds so good and makes me feel so wanted. Your voice is like heaven to me."

Hakkai smiled, not the usual smile but a real smile, one only meant for Gojyo.

Hakkai then looked at the others of the group and began talking," We can start back on our journey tomorrow if you wish after we have bought supplies. It stopped has raining, and the roads are open."

Sanzo replied, "Good, we need to make up some time."

"Did you get your problems solved Sanzo?" Gojyo asked.

"It's none of your damn business cockroach!"

"Sanzo, you are the meanest monk there is. Are you sure you are a monk?"

Sanzo took out his gun and pointed it at Gojyo, "You want to ask that again?"

"Nope, I'm good here boss man! What do you think about a friendly game of cards instead? My head has enough holes in it."

Hakkai stepped in at that moment with, "That sounds like a great idea."

"Loser has to carry the bags to the jeep in the morning and every morning for a week. How does that sound?"

Goku replied, "That sounds good just let me eat first."

Gojyo jumped up and grabbed Hakkai's hand and said. "Come help me get the cards Hakkai."

"Can't you get the cards by your….oh …." he looked at Gojyo and continued, "Yes…of course let me help you get the cards."

With that they ran up the stairs to 'get the cards'.

Sanzo said," Well, guess we won't see them for an hour or so."

Goku smiled and replied, "Yeah, nice isn't it?"

The waitress brought the food at that moment and Goku's attention changed to the chore of eating everything he could find.

Sanzo had a slight smile on his face that no one saw and he thought to himself_ 'Yeah, guess it is nice. It's funny how time changes your outlook on things'._ Then he returned to try and get his share of the food before Goku ate it all.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think of Sanzo and Goku.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I have no idea if you have to put a disclaimer on each chapter or not but to be safe here it is: I own nothing; the boys belong to another but if I did own them I would be a very happy person (does a happy dance just for the thought of owning the guys).

Chapter 11

Gojyo and Hakkai enter their room to "get the cards" and Hakkai asks, "Where did you put the cards anyway?"

"Excuse me; did you really think I wanted to look for the cards?"

Hakkai looks at Gojyo in confusion, "Well, I was just thinking…"

"You think way too much, come here, babe." And with that he grasps Hakkai's hand and pulls him into his arms and a loving embrace. He proceeds to kiss Hakkai in a very sexually charged way, giving it all he has so he can portray his meaning to Hakkai. He lets Hakkai's mouth go when air is absolutely needed. Gasping he asks, "Do you 'get the cards' now?"

Breathing very heavily Hakkai responds, 'Yes, I see. Oh, my, do I see. Think we have time to 'get the cards' again?"

Gojyo smiles his lopsided sexy smile and says," I think we really need to look a couple of times for those cards, you know how allusive cards can be."

Hakkai smiles and says, "Yes, they are very hard to find." Then he proceeds to kiss Gojyo up his neck and Gojyo gives him total access to the area and moans very gratefully to Hakkai for the enjoyable feeling it is giving him. Hakkai decides that Gojyo needs another love bite to go along with the collection he has already given him.

"Hey!" Gojyo exclaims,"That is not a deck of cards!"

"Oh, sorry, my bad."

Gojyo takes his hand and feels down the front of Hakkai's pants and says, "You hiding a deck of cards down your pants." Then he laughs.

"I deck of cards you say, no, more like a whole set of mahjong tiles."

" Ch…You wish!"

"Gojyo, we don't have time for this we really do need to find the cards or we will have a monkey looking for us."

"Okay, but later I expect to play 'find the cards' for a long time." He says this with a wink and then goes to his bag and retrieves the real deck of cards. "Ok, let's go find the other half of this rag tag team.

Hakkai grabs Gojyo in a hug and gives him one last kiss, "That is one to remember for later."

"MMMMMMMMM…I like, but I am still going to beat you at cards and you will have to carry the bags."

"Good luck, my precious pervert, you will be carrying the bags so build up your arms,"

He grabs Hakkai around the waist and kisses him on the lips, "You mean like this." Then he lets him go.

Hakkai laughs and says, "Well maybe but I can teach you some more isometric exercises later to help with your chores."

"Oh, by the gods, I love it when you talk all intellectual with me!"

Hakkai giggles and runs for the door, "Ok, just wait and I will break out the dictionary and make you go crazy."

Gojyo laughs and they go out the door and are about to go down the hall when they find the others coming the other way with arm loads of beer, sake, and snacks.

"Hey, Sanzo you rob the local market or something?" Gojyo asks.

Sanzo says, "The table in our room is big enough to play cards so we decided to move the party up here."

Gojyo replied, "Great idea, but don't think you can get away with using that damn fan to smack me when you think I cheat, you damn monk."

"Well, you **do** cheat you lousy cockroach!"

"I do not!"

"Now, gentlemen let's not argue about it, let's just play cards,"

"Yep, I got a hot game of, one on one, cards to play… later." Gojyo smiles

Hakkai turns red and Sanzo takes the fan to Gojyo giving him another thwack and says. "Keep it clean you pervert."

With that the long game of cards begins and lasts for hours leaving the room cluttered with beer cans and snack wrappers and cigarette butts piled high.

Sanzo decides that it is time to call it a night, "Guys, it's time to go to bed and get some sleep because we got to get out of this town and back on the road and toward our objective," says Sanzo.

"Well, I bid you good night fellow travelers, " Hakkai rises and stretches his arms accidentally hitting Gojyo on the head.

"Hey, what is that for and I hope you are not in the mood for any lovin' tonight if you're going to treat me like that."

"I didn't mean to do that Gojyo, I am heading for our room though. Are you coming to bed soon?"

"Yep, give me a minute and I'll be there."

"Okay." With that Hakkai went on to their room and got ready for bed and slipped under the covers to wait for his lover.

Meanwhile ,Gojyo gave Goku a nod to come out in the hall with him. When in the hall he asked Goku the all important question. "You and Sanzo going to …you know…tonight?"

Goku looked confused at first then the knowledge hit him and he thought about it. "I have no idea Gojyo, Sanzo is not so hot about the idea. He wants to take it slow and I want to go on with it."

"Well, you know what to do if you do decide to go for it?"

"Not really but I think Sanzo has an idea."

"I bet he does and he calls me a pervert." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube of lub and gave it to Goku. "Here you are going to need this if you do decide to go ahead with it. And remember just relax. It's not so great the first time." And he looked at his friend with a look of sadness. "The thing is that you love each other and you may get lucky and it goes great the first time. There will be some pain but if you can work through that things will be okay, and you are stronger than a human which gives you a great threshold for pain anyway. If you need me Goku I am just across the hall." He patted his friend on the shoulder to give him comfort and went toward his room then turned to say, 'Good luck, squirt, my money is on you." And he smiled and went into his room.

Goku stood there looking at the tube and thinking… then he put the tube into his pocket and hoped that things went well. Life can go well sometimes and this could be one of those times. He took a deep breath and took the doorknob in his hand with determination. _We can do this. I am sure of it. And things will go well because my whole future depends on it. I am strong. Gojyo was right. And love will win out. _A confident Goku went into the room.

Sanzo saw this confident Goku come in the door and was a little worried for he was not sure he was ready for what Goku had in mind. "Is there something on your mind Goku?"

Goku looked at Sanzo direct in the eyes and said, "I think it's time to do what we know we are going to eventually do anyway."

"Goku, are you telling me you want to have sex?"

"Yep, I am ready."

"Well, I am not ready!"

Goku slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the tube of lub and said," How about now?" And he held the tube up triumphantly.

"Oh, shit, I am going to kill that pervert of a cockroach one of these days."

"Stop blaming this one on everyone but us. This is our decision so what do you think?"

"Give me the damn tube and get your ass over here. Don't hate me when this doesn't turn out how you hoped."

Goku smiled a huge smile and ran and jumped on the bed handing Sanzo the tube. "Now, what do we do?"

"Gods, this is the blind leading the blind. Let's start out slow. Give me that kissable mouth of yours and let me remember how this all goes."

Goku reached his mouth to Sanzo's mouth and they began to kiss chased at first and then things warmed up and Sanzo asked for entrance to Goku's mouth and he gave it. They took turns sucking on each others tongues and this began to get both bodies to moving closer to lying in the needed positions. Goku kissed up to Sanzo's ear and whispered in it. "Sanzo you are so hot I am about to burn up being so close to you." This made Sanzo shiver with anticipation.

Sanzo moaned and slipped his robes off and then Goku's shirt off. The final barrier was Sanzo's black top and that was done away with quickly. Now they were skin to skin and chest to chest. "MMMMMMMMMM…Goku you feel so good. Your skin is so sweet…it tastes so wonderful." Sanzo said as he nipped and licked each nip afterward.

"Sanzo, am I supposed to be this hot? I am about to go up in flames."

"Yes, Goku, this is what you wanted and now we are going to see if we can quench those flames. Remove your other clothes while I do mine." After this was done there they were just as they were born skin to skin. "Sanzo! Do something I am going crazy with want."

Sanzo took the lub and spared Goku's legs and began with one finger at Goku's entrance. Goku opened his eyes very open and said, "Is it supposed to hurt."

"Take it easy Goku it will hurt for a little while, I have to prepare you for me. Just relax." Sanzo continued the preparations and once he hit Goku's prostrate there was a loud moan and he knew everything was going to be ok.

"You are ready now Goku so now is the time to tell me no if you don't want to do this."

"I want this with all my heart Sanzo, but kiss me again."

Sanzo kissed Goku long and softly then he positioned himself to enter Goku. He slowly entered him and Goku moaned with pain. "Just hold on, my love." After Sanzo had said that he could have done anything and Goku would have been happy but about then he hit Goku's prostrate again and Goku moaned in delight. "Oh, gods, Sanzo, that is wonderful, please, please, again." And Sanzo obliged and began a rapid movement that set a rhythm that gave them both the greatest amount of feeling. Sanzo took Goku's member in his hand and kept up with the rhythm he had going and it was not long until Goku had cum and then Sanzo not having had sex in so long was right after Goku and came. He rolled off Goku and reached over and held him in his arms and kissed him on the mouth lightly.

"Well. Was it all you expected?" Sanzo asked. Goku didn't make a sound except the fast breathing that was slowly coming back to normal. Sanzo began to worry when he didn't hear anything form Goku but the breath. "Goku!"

Goku finally got some of the smile off his face enough to talk"Sanzo that was cosmic."

"Don't scare me like that again Goku, I thought you hated it and me for doing it to you."

"No, just the opposite, Sanzo that was the most wonderful thing that has happened to me in my whole entire life."

"Good," he looked at Goku and wrapped him in his arms after covering them with the sheets and said, "I love you, my baka monkey."

Goku looked at Sanzo, kissed him, and said, "You are my Sun and always will be and I will love my Sun until the day I die."

After declarations of love and snuggling close they both went to sleep with dreams of the other in each of there heads.

Meanwhile, in the other room much the same scene was in progress. Gojyo held Hakkai in his arms and was kissing his ear. Hakkai was thinking to himself until he decided to make known his thoughts. "Gojyo, you think they did it?"

"Yep, the look on that monkey's face was one of determination that I don't think the great Sanzo could deter. Guess the monkey will be walking a little funny tomorrow." With this he laughed. Hakkai poked him in the ribs and said, "Hey, be nice now or I will make you walk funny tomorrow, too"

"Promise?"

"Come here and find out."

Well, Gojyo found out. Guess there will be duel painful walks for the next day. Hakkai felt very satisfied about it. Gojyo didn't tell Hakkai but he was very satisfied about it, too. Why tell Hakkai he like to give and to receive. No need to let him know why he was called a pervert. To him pervert was just another name for fun. He went to sleep with a very satisfied smile on that perverted set of lips. For the first time sleeping smiles were on all lips of the Sanzo party.

A/N: If you enjoy any of the fan fics that you read please take the time to write a review of them for this is the only pay we get and the only thing that keeps us up at all hours of the night pouring over whether or not a comma should be in one place or another. And if you do review there is a special place in fanfic heaven for you. Hugs to all my lovely fans, you are precious to me.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Still own nothing; how I exist I have no idea. It gets cold when it rains on the pasteboard box I live in but I continue to type with cold fingers just for you lovely readers. (Don't think to hard where I get the electricity you will get a brain strain.)

Chapter 12

That next morning found the monk at the table in the dining room waiting for the rest of the party. He sat drinking tea and reading the paper quietly, while his brain raced. The night before was so wonderful but he knew he couldn't let it happen again and he was worried about how he was going to tell his charge this decision.

First to come down the stairs was Hakkai and he smiled at Sanzo and sat down. "Good morning, how are you this morning?"

"Ch…"

"Oh, excuse me, you had a bad night?"

"You don't want to know how my night went… even if I would tell you."

Hakkai bowed his head and fiddled with his clothing getting it situated even though it was fine. He thought he had to do something. Then the girl came with tea for him and he was grateful for something to do besides fidget and try to look normal. He poured himself a cup of tea and sat with a "Hakkai smile" on his face. That was noncommittal and he wasn't in the mood for conversation with the great and emotionally stunted Sanzo.

Gojyo came down the stairs with a slow awkward walk as if he was trying to be careful of something. He came over beside Hakkai and sat down gingerly by his lover. Hakkai just put his hand in front of his mouth and giggled a little. Well, it **was** funny at least to him.

Gojyo gave him a ferocious terrible look and it said '_you will get yours so don't think you are getting away with this'._ Hakkai just smiled. He just couldn't help himself because he loved Gojyo so much, '_Oh, how I love you, and how I would love to go back up stairs and make that walk worse.'_ Gojyo caught the look and said, "No way you evil man, "And he laughed as he proceeded to take Hakkai's hand and give it a loving squeeze and licked his lips, smiled and gave Hakkai a wink, negating all the hateful words he had just said.

The monk was not happy about what was going on at the table and was about to pull out his fan and give them both of them a lesson in how to behave in the morning when he saw Goku coming down the stares very slowly and very carefully. Sanzo now felt very bad _'never, never again will this happen' _was what ran through his mind.

Goku sat down at the table in his place and groaned loudly, but he still had a big smile on his face.

Gojyo was the first to comment, "Goku you look like you are a happy monkey." _Thwack, thwack,_ "Damn it Sanzo can't I talk to the monkey?"

"No, he is my monkey and there are things you can not, I repeat NOT talk to him about."

Gojyo got mad and stood up to Sanzo with, "You big asshole, he is my friend, and I want to talk to him."

Sanzo pulled out the banishing gun and held it up to Gojyo face and asked, "You think about that and get back to me."

"Ok, Sanzo, I'll just sit here and be quite. But I don't have to be happy about it. _Thwack._ "Damn it one of these days your back will be turned and I am going to do away with that fan"

"Ch..." was all Sanzo said.

Goku took this time to say, "Hey, what is going on?"

Sanzo said," You will find out if these guys will go up and get the bags so we can talk."

Gojyo said sadly," Delegated to beast of burden again." and up the stairs he went with Hakkai following him.

"I am glad to be out of that talk," said Hakkai as they went up the stairs.

"Yep, that is one conversation I am not happy to have happen. Things are going to be bad for the little guy."

"I can't figure out why Sanzo has flipped out about this," replied Hakkai

"Yeah, he can be a real bastard, damn it."

"Well. Come on lets get the bags before we get a banishing gun shot through the head," Hakkai said worried.

Meanwhile, downstairs the conversation went like this:

"Sanzo, what is wrong?"

"We can't do what we did last night again."

"Why!" Goku sobbed.

"I just forgot who I was for a while, and I am now in control of myself, and you are not to be touch in that way again."

Goku could not believe his ears. "You think that one fantastic night and I am going to give up?"

"Yes, you will. I am not going to fall into those lower baser feelings again."

Goku sat with his mouth open for a while then he got up and looked Sanzo straight in the eyes and said, "Ok, if that is the way you want it, so be it."

He hung his head and ran out of the building.

Sanzo thought_,' oh, gods what have I done? I have destroyed him. What will I do now?'_

Gojyo and Hakkai came down with the bags and sat them down.

Gojyo asked" Where's the monkey?"

Sanzo said" He ran outside."

"He didn't eat?" Gojyo looked like the world was coming to an end. "Damn" and he sat down with a flop and then jumped up and rubbed him backside. "I can't get a break today." Then he sat down a little easier.

Hakkai stood by his lover and rubbed his shoulder and said, "Sorry, about that but you asked for it."

Gojyo looked up at Hakkai and smiled, "Yeah, I did… didn't I? And you were very good." He put his hand on Hakkai's and patted it. "Maybe we can try that one again soon as I heal."

Hakkai said," We could use my Chi on it."

Gojyo laughed and said, "That might be something we may just have to try even in some other ways." Oh course; there was the obligatory perverted smile to go with the sentence.

Hakkai said, 'I think I am just going to go shop for what we need and we can get an early start."

Sanzo replied," Sounds good to me."

"I wont be long, Gojyo, come with me to carry things."

"Damn, when did I become a pack mule?"

"Come on, sweet one, I will make it up to you."

After that Gojyo would have done anything Hakkai had told him to do. He was such a sucker for sweet talk, but he hoped the Hakkai didn't know that for he would be at his mercy.

Hakkai knew it. And there was a small smug smile on his lips as he went out the door with Gojyo following just like an obedient dog.

It wasn't long and Hakkai and Gojyo had all the shopping done and everything loaded into the Jeep. All was ready to go but Sanzo was still in the Inn sipping tea and reading his paper.

Gojyo went inside and looked at Sanzo, 'Well, you sure can mess up life can't you. You really can be a bastard you know that Sanzo?"

"Yes, I know that and I am perfectly happy with it. If you don't like it you can do something about it."

"Nope, I figure you have your own reasons for the shit you do. I don't have to approve of it, but you really hurt the monkey. I don't know what is going to happen now. He may not want to go on with us."

"Then so be it." With that said Sanzo got up and walked out the door silently hoping to see Goku in his place in the Jeep, and knowing if he wasn't there his world would be dismal. He got in his usual place and looked forward, "Lets move."

Gojyo got in the back in his place and looked at the place that usual occupied Goku and wondered what was going to happen. Hakkai got in the Jeep in the drivers seat and started up the engine. As if it was the sound for roll to be called, Goku jumped into his place in the back of the Jeep with no emotion on his face at all except for the redness of his eyes. Then off they drove. All thinking a different thought but all glad that the back seat was occupied.

Gojyo pulled a cigarette out and was going to light it but his lighter didn't work so he said, "Hey, Sanzo loan me a light would ya?"

Sanzo looked in the backseat took his fan out and proceeded to thack Gojyo around the head. After he felt he had done the job well, and Gojyo had yelled for a good while, he stopped and handed Gojyo his lighter.

"Hurry up and give it back you cockroach." Sanzo said with malice.

Gojyo looked very puzzled at what had just transpired. He had an idea his friend was taking his feelings out on him but he could not be prove it. Sanzo sure was in a bad place. Giving back the lighter he said, "Sanzo, you think you could go easy on the fan?"

"No!"

"Gee, okay man, I was just askin'"

Hakkai looked over Sanzo's way and noticed his friend had a really sour look on his face. Something was going to have to be done about this before long. Maybe he could talk some sense into Sanzo. Well, at the next stop they might have some time alone. No matter what he said he didn't think it could get any worse. Goku was sitting in the back seat looking like he had lost his last friend and Sanzo looked like he could kill. If they were lucky they might run into a pack of demons and they could work off some of the

stress that was bothering them.

By the time they reached the next town they had a half breed in a real need for a drink, a monkey king about to blow up at his ultimate reason for living, a monk in a real blue funk, and last but not lease a full demon thinking seriously about taking off his limiters and dealing with the whole lot.

Hakkai pulled up to the nearest Inn went inside got four rooms and came out and looked at the others. "Ok, there is one room for each of us. I want every one of us to go to our rooms and get whatever is bothering you thought through and over with."

They each got out of the Jeep, picked up his bag and one key, then they each went up the steps as if they were children that were being punished.

'_I hope this will make things back to normal but I am thinking we need more than just some time apart.'_ thought Hakkai. Maybe the Goddess will take pity on us. He picked up his bag and let the little dragon perch on his shoulder. "What so you think?" he asked the dragon.

"You don't want to know what I think," kuued the dragon

"Guess your right," Hakkai said sadly.

A/N: Yes it is the obligatory author's note…you say you could do without this note…well I can't and I am in charge! Special thanks for SanzoxGoku Lover, Kagima and the owl, Mica Z. And I would like to take this time to really thank Karema Sasake who gave me such good advice. Love ya girl.

Hugs to all my readers. Don't forget to review and tell me what you really think.


	13. Chapter 13

Idiots Log: Hi it's me again and this is 13, the unlucky number---"**_Help---Mommy----I'm scared."_**

Disclaimer: I, the aforementioned idiot, do not and forevermore own any of these characters, but the aforementioned idiot loves to put them in weird situations and see what they say and do. (Really… they do it… not me---signed, the aforementioned idiot.)

Chapter 13

The whole group struggled up to their rooms; each one looked at his key and went to the assigned numbered door. They were opening the doors when Hakkai took the opportunity to tell them, "We should go down to eat in about 30 minutes. It should give each of us time to wash up." Then he entered his room.

Hakkai had gone into the bath room when he heard a noise in his room and came out to greet his visitor. "So, you have something you want to say to me?" He asked in a tight voice.

"What do you think?" Gojyo opened just as harsh.

"Look, it is not my fault that Sanzo is in a shitty mood and has broken Goku's poor heart. Oh, gods, I though I would die when I got in Jeep and there was that empty seat in the back," Hakkai said with depression dripping form every word.

In the same mood Gojyo said, "Yeah, me too. I didn't know if I was going to get in Jeep, or jump out and try to find the monkey. Gee whiz, I sure do love that little guy." He immediately amended the sentence by saying with great conviction and resonance," You didn't hear me say that!"

"I know I love him, too. And that is why I don't know what to do. Do I leave it as is or talk to Sanzo?"

"Well, you know it ain't gonna be easy to talk to the 'almighty monk'." Using finger quote marks in the air to make his point.

"Yes, I'm afraid you're right, but that **is,** what I'm going to do."

"Gee, Hakkai, I don't know. He might kill you or do something terrible to you, and I would have to avenge you," said Gojyo.

"Now, you're just making fun of me!" he said looking at Gojyo with distain.

Gojyo replied with a laugh and a wicked sexy smile," No, just trying to lighten the mood, so maybe you will have better luck with Sanzo."

Hakkai looked at Gojyo and moved closer and touched his cheek with his hand and said, "Now you know why I love you." And he took Gojyo's face to his. First he licked Gojyo's lips and asked for entrance to the warm cavern of his mouth. Gojyo open it and covered Hakkai's mouth with great amorousness and the war of love was on. Which one of the companions would be the winner. Of course, as always both were winners and were left on the battlefield panting from passion.

When Hakkai had gained his composer, he looked at Gojyo and smiled a **_real_** smile and Gojyo knew Sanzo had a tussle on his hands now. Hakkai left the room walking with determination down the hall to invade the dragon's den and fight for what he knew was right.

He reached Sanzo's room and knocked on the door. There was some movement in the room and a noncommittal answer, "Come in."

Hakkai entered the room and saw that Sanzo had stationed himself at the small table sitting in one of the two chairs in the room. He was smoking a cigarette and had the paper folded in front of him.

"So, I see you are the elected sacrifice," was Sanzo's opening strike.

"No, there was no election, it was my decision to come and see you."

"You think you are going to change my mind about the monkey." He said with an acrid voice.

"No, I'm not going to try and change your decision, but I am going to ask that you consider the rest of us. We care very much for Goku and don't like seeing him hurt."

Sanzo looked at Hakkai with fire in his eyes, 'And you think **_I_** do?"

"No I am sure you don't like it either but is there not something that you can do?"

"You tell me? What would you do?" Then Sanzo turned nasty, "Oh, I forgot, you and the cockroach just do what you want without giving anyone else any kind of inkling that there is a change!"

"Damn it Sanzo this is not about me and Gojyo. It is about you and Goku."

"Ch…you think. I know it is about us, but this is also, all about the four of us and this journey we are on. Don't you know everything we do effects this mission."

"Sure, Sanzo, but how can loving a person ruin the mission?"

Sanzo let his anger totally take over then with, "You can't see it can you? The very moment you need to be looking one way and killing a demon, you might see you lover in a bad situation and so you turn to help him, and **_you_** get killed. You lose your edge. There that is the truth of it. What do you think?"

Hakkai hung his head and started out of the room but with a last ditch effort, "I would rather die loved… than live without it." He retorted with great conviction and with that he was gone.

Sanzo didn't know what to do. He sat in his chair put his glasses on and opened his newspaper. It didn't matter that it was a week old. It didn't matter that he sat alone. It didn't matter that his heart was breaking. He was Sanzo and a Sanzo was stronger than emptiness.

Hakkai on the other hand went back to his room and found his lover sitting in one of the two chairs in the room and holding out the other for him to sit in.

Gojyo spoke first," Did you have any luck?'

Hakkai replied dejectedly, 'I think I would have had better luck talking to one of the trees outside."

"So, now what are we going to do?"

"I guess I am going to talk to Goku and see what I can do there," Hakkai gave as answer.

"Sounds like a plan," replied Gojyo. "Want me to take over on that one since you took the hard ass?"

"No, I want to do it," said Hakkai.

"Okay, you are good with the little fella. You know I'm with you on this one don't you?"

"Yeah." He smiled a sad smile and said," well better get it over with." And Hakkai stood up and left the safety of his lover once more to try to mend the deep wound in the little group.

He again stood at a door with great trepidation and knocked.

"Come in," was the answer, but it was just such a small sad voice.

Hakkai entered the room and Goku was lying on his bed with a cheerless look on his face.

'Hey, Kai." Goku tossed easily at his friend.

Hakkai sat down on the side of the bed and put his hand on the boy's leg in friendship. "How are you doing, Goku?" he asked softly.

"I am not doing so good Kai, Sanzo has his reasons I know, but so do I. And mine are better than his."

Hakkai could not argue with that, "Yes, I agree with you on that one Goku. But what are you going to do now."

Goku looked Hakkai dead in the eye and said." I am going to fight for what I want no matter what Sanzo says. What I feel is as important as what he feels."

Hakkai patted Goku on his leg and got up and said," Looks like you have a plan Goku, and it sounds like you are ready for the fight that you are going to have. So, just know that Gojyo and I are on your side."

"Thanks Kai, that means a lot to me that you guys think I am an adult and can make my own decisions."

"Well, see you at dinner. It is almost time of it."

Goku jumped up and ran to the door , beating Hakkai there, and holding the door open for him. Goku said, "Great I think I could eat a bite."

"Understatement, Goku, it's called an understatement." Hakkai said as he walked through the door shaking his head from side to side, gaining a smile as he went."

That night at the dinner table the group sat and ate in silence. Each person was in their own world of thought or pain. It seemed as if it were going to go on forever when Gojyo said. 'You guys want to play cards tonight?"

Sanzo said a short, "No."

Goku looked at Sanzo and lowered his head and said, "I don't think so tonight Gojyo. I'm gonna to bed early."

Hakkai said, 'That sounds good, we are all tired."

Gojyo looked at Hakkai and saw that he really meant it. He replied as he got up and stuck his hands in his pockets, "Well, guess I will hit the bar and see if I can relieve the locals of some of their money." He turned and walked off in that direction.

Hakkai had a troubled felling in his stomach and wished he would have had the warmth of another body to cling to, but he knew his love was coping in his own way. He sat and sipped tea for a while and then went upstairs to bed.

Goku got up without looking at Sanzo and went up the stairs to go to his room and the awaiting restless night.

That left Sanzo…alone….again. _'Ch…I don't have to have any of them,' he thought._ He went up the stairs and opened his door and went in his room closing the door behind himself. He sat on the bed and looked around, '_Damn, it looks so empty. What am I doing? I know I am right. I have to be.'_ He proceeded to get ready for bed and got in under the covers. _'Oh, gods, I have known emptiness all my life and it was fine. Why am I having trouble with it all now? What has changed?'_ This is what ran through his mind as he hoped for sleep to take him.

The Goddess looked down on this and thought, '_Sanzo, you are such an ass… and sooooooooooo stupid….at least you aren't boring.'_ Then she smiled a wicked smile and went over to her chair and sat down with her head very busy in thought. Then she laughed and very maniacal laugh. "Now, lets see if we can't have some more fun."

A/N: Yep things are not going to settle down are they? Don't you just love it? Oh, great Goddess can you give us a peek as to what is going to happen?

**Goddess: I don't talk to mortals. Be gone with you.**

Author again: Ok (as she backs way and runs for her life).

Another A/N: (yeah I know there are too many of these and you wish I would shut up but could you please review so I know what to write) Love to all my readers: I love you sooooooo much, you will never know.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Yet another time I must tell you I do not own any rights to these characters. That done, I think I shall cry myself to sleep and write the story tomorrow. Oh, you want me to write it now you say, or else? Okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Well I don't know what is going to happen, but here we go people…….

**Attention:** To all who read this fan fiction…there is going to be a **lemon** in this chapter, and if you don't like two guys in a sexual situation, **PLEASE DO NOT READ (**warning, warning, Will Robinson)** , BUT, **if this doesn't bother you and you are like me( a pervy little cuss), then my advice to you my sweet friends is READ ON and ENJOY(wink, wink, nudge, nudge…)

Chapter 14

It is late and Hakkai is not seeing sleep in his future at all. He tosses on his other side again for the umpteenth time that night. _'What will happen to our group and how are we going to keep our friendships going with all this tension? Shit! I am so irritated. '_

There is a shake of the door knob and Hakkai thinks, _'Did I lock my door?' _I'm sure I did. Well, if the demon wants a fight I am ready for it. He turns so he can see the demon come for him but lies still to throw him off, and so he can get the drop on him. _'Ready now, just wait for it……wait for it….'_ He jumps and grabs the form that is coming toward him and grapples with the demon for a few minutes until a cry is emitted from the creature. "Hakkai! It's me, Gojyo." It finally entered into his mind that it was Gojyo he was struggling with. He stopped but didn't move another muscle.

"What the bloody hell are you doing sneaking into my room?"

"Getting my ass kicked!" Replied Gojyo.

Hakkai thought for a minute and then started laughing so hard he fell lying on the floor and couldn't move to get up off the floor as Gojyo did. Gojyo limped over to the chair and sat down. "Man, when you open up a can of whoop ass on a guy, he gets beat." He sat there in a sagging position rubbing his head.

Hakkai finally got the laughter out of his system and still holding his stomach got up and sat on the bed. "What did you think would happen when you came in here without knocking or any announcement at all?"

"Well, I didn't get that far with the plan."

"You are lacking in your operational procedure and might want to practice on it for later, when we are in dire circumstances." Hakkai chided.

"Yes, my lovely prosecutor. I deny nothing; I am a disappointment to all who know me." Gojyo stands and lowers his head speaking softly," Do you forgive this lowly half breed?"

Hakkai gets up and moves quickly across the distance between them and runs his hands thru the beautiful silky red locks of his lover and says," You think I should or do you think you should be punished?"

Gojyo stands for a while letting Hakkai run his fingers thru his hair because it really feels good, and he is also thinking about the idea of punishment. That could be fun too. What should he choose? "What you got in mind on that punishment thing?" Curiosity killed the cat but he was a half breed and could move like a cat if things got too bad. Well, that was his thinking at the time, anyway.

Hakkai purrs in Gojyo's ear and then sucks the lobe of it like it is candy, "You really up for something a little kinky?"

"Who you talking to… think about it sweet cakes," and with that he gave a lustful smile, which Hakkai could not see but knew was there anyway.

Hakkai grabbed him and ripped off his shirt down the center, "Hey that was my favorite shirt!" Hakkai pulled his ear and brought it down to his mouth and growled, "So what, I'll get you another, you're making me too hot to wait so shut up the crap"

Gojyo thought, _'Well, this is new... I think I like it!' _and with that he gave into the moment.

Hakkai proceeded to open Gojyo's pants and pull them down with force. He stepped back and said slowly with a predatory growl," Now get them off and the shoes too, and let me have a look at you."

Gojyo finished doing what his lover had started and there he stood like a Greek god… all bronzed and muscular…sheen of perspiration glistening on his skin.

Hakkai stepped back and looked at the feast before him and licked his lips. _'Oh, yes that is what I want and I am going to take it with force tonight!'_

Gojyo started to fidget and said, "Damn Kai what are you doing? Can I move now?"

Hakkai replied," No, you may not move unless I tell you. You are mine tonight and I will do as I want with you."

Gojyo gulped and thought, _'Damn, I get myself in trouble all the time teaching him things. Now he is going to get me in some weird position and I am not going to be able to move tomorrow… Well, why not.'_ The last thought was thought with his "sexist smile" on his face.

Hakkai took him and threw him on the bed face down, "Lay there until I tell you that you can move." He growled this out and still had a low growl in his throat as he went to his bag and pulled the lube out. He walked over to the bed and stood for a while looking down at his prey. Gojyo looked up at him and he smiled.

Then Hakkai started taking off each piece of his clothing in a slow sexual manner. Gojyo was enjoying the strip show Hakkai was giving him. He felt his manhood awakening and nudging the bed which felt good in its own way. He began to move a little to get comfortable and make his lower parts feel good. Hakkai took his hand and spanked Gojyo on his beautiful buttocks and said," I told you not to move unless I said you could!"

Gojyo's insides went gooey and he didn't know what to do. He felt like he could not stay still, but he had been ordered to stay there and the thought of this made him so hard he was hurting. _'oh, gods, I am about to die. I've got to have some relief,'_ He was panting now trying to stay still, and Hakkai smacked him on his bottom again for good measure.

"Hakkai, do something, please!" Gojyo whined.

Hakkai just laughed and then he moved down to Gojyo and sat on the bed and ran his hands softly over the place he had hit. Gojyo moved in a wiggle for he could not stand the harsh and the soft loving strokes.

Hakkai said with a real sexy whisper, "You getting hot for me, baby?"

Gojyo gulped and replied a little wantonly, "Yes, I'm so hot for you I could burn from the inside. Please give me what I want."

"Say it! Tell me what you want me to do!" Hakkai demanded.

"Make love to me Hakkai."

"No, I want it hot. Try again!" Now he was very insistent.

"Ok, Hakkai, please…fuck me…fuck me hard…fuck me into the mattress. Give me my release." Gojyo begged.

Hakkai smiled and took the lube in his hand and began working Gojyo to get him ready for his hard as a rock penis because he was so ready now it was hurting him as well. Gojyo moved trying to get more of the fingers that were in his entrance. He wanted all he could get he was so hot. Then Hakkai opened his legs and moved to position himself between them and raised one of the legs to make it easier. He put his penis at the entrance and with no warning he plunged in Gojyo all at once for he had gotten him very read for it and it felt so good to both of them.

Gojyo yelled when the entrance came so quickly for he did not expect it so hurriedly. Hakkai stopped there and rested a minute, then he bent down to his love and kissed the back of his neck, then he nibbled on it and lathed where he had bitten. He took his time with this and both of them were so hot and ready for release they couldn't stand it. Hakkai began to move in Gojyo and Gojyo moaned and keened as he enjoyed the movement. Hakkai took his hand and began similar timed movements on Gojyo's penis with his hand to the thankful mown of its owner. Hakkai began hurrying the movements and they increased to a fever pitch soon. Gojyo came hard and this spurred Hakkai on to his own climax which was just as hard and mind numbing. Hakkai slumped over and fell beside Gojyo as he let him go. He lay there and panted for a while. Soon, both their breathing began to come back to normal.

Hakkai pulled the cover over the two and then rubbed his lover's back. "You ok?" Hakkai asked and kissed his cheek.

Gojyo was still in the post climax, floating above the world phase and Hakkai's voice pulled him back to earth. With a goofy smile he looked at Hakkai and said, "Ok to move now?"

Hakkai laughed a little and said, "Yes, my favorite exercise partner.

Gojyo laughed and said, "I better be more than an exercise partner."

"You are. You are my lover, my reason for living and the best fuck I know."

Gojyo laughed so hard hearing that come out of Hakkai's mouth. "You have been around me too long."

By this time they were both ready for sleep so they kissed goodnight and started to sleep with the last thought in Hakkai's mind, "Good cure for sleeplessness." There was a smile left on his face as he was taken totally by sleep.

The other rooms were not so lucky. Goku was about to go to sleep because he had decided what he wanted to do, and tomorrow he would put his plan into action. But, Sanzo was turning and tossing, and then he got up and smoked a cigarette and would try to go to sleep again. This was becoming the ritual for the night. He just could not find a place in the bed that didn't have a lump_. 'This must be the worst bed on earth, why do I have to get the worst? And what is all that noise. They should do something about the noise. They should do something about this place'_ "Damn," and he tossed over again.

A/N: Okay, you who have been reading along with me on this adventure have read my other lemons and I would like to know how you rate this one. Am I getting better or do I still need work? Do you like a lemon once in a while? (You got to, surely) I told you I just write what the characters want me to and this is what they wanted. Next time we might see if Goku will have me write about him and Sanzo. You never can tell. Still love you guys!

By the way when you review that is my payment for writing, and I **REALLY **appreciate it. Those of you that review, you are the greatest, and you know who you are. Some of you have even been nice enough to become my friends and we share fictions. You are the best. I send: Hugs and Pocky to all.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and make no money from this but I wish I did, as so many of us fan fiction people do. Just think about it… there are thousands of people wishing they had come up with the idea first. Interesting isn't it… That said; enter the characters….

Chapter 15

The two lovers woke entangled in each others arms and each looked at the other. Hakkai asked, "Can you move this morning?"

Gojyo tried to move and groaned, "You really were a sadistic bastard last night."

Hakkai blushed and said, "I am so sorry love, but I had a lot of pent up emotions that seemed to come to the surface." And he reached over and gave Gojyo a kiss on the nose.

"You think that is going to make it better?" Gojyo huffed.

"I always heard 'kiss it and make it better'" Hakkai replied innocently.

"Well, I got other places that hurt you can kiss, too," Gojyo said with a leer.

"Hush and get yourself up so I can get out of bed." Hakkai replied fawning over Gojyo.

Trying to move again but having trouble with it, he continued to try anyway, and Gojyo finally sat on the side of the bed. He groaned again and rubbed his arms and then the side of his head. "Between the beating you gave me for entering the room and the amorous activities afterward, I am a wreck. I could go back to bed and sleep for a week."

Hakkai smiled and said, 'Don't grip; I heard enough moans of ecstasy last night to where, **you** can't complain with any force behind it at all." Then he just laughed a little and got up starting to dress.

Gojyo knew by that he had lost any fight he could think of winning. So, he just decided to change the subject, "What ya think is gonna happen between the monkey and that shit head of a monk?"

"I have no idea, but I think things are going to be interesting. Shall we go to breakfast and see?"

"Yep, we might as well." As they had gotten dressed while talking they went down the stairs to face what was going to happen for the day.

Entering the dinning room they saw only the monk sitting drinking tea and smoking a Marlboro. He looked like shit. Gojyo looked at Hakkai and gave him a glance of askance. Hakkai just shrugged his shoulders and made a face that said 'I don't know'.

They both sat in their usual places on the opposite side of the table. Hakkai took it in his hands to find out the reasoning behind the monk's glare, "So, did you sleep well last night Sanzo?" he said in his sing song Hakkai way, adding a smile at the end.

"Shut your mouth or get a bullet in the head," replied Sanzo.

Hakkai cleared his throat and responded,"Well, where is our Goku this morning?"

"Shit, don't look at me. I have no idea. He was in his room all night," came from Sanzo.

Gojyo whispered to Hakkai, "How do you think he knows that?" giving an evil grin at he end.

Hakkai just smiled his Hakkai smile as the waitress came to the table. He ordered breakfast for everyone with a good portion for Goku, as he was sure he would be hungry when he came down…as he always was.

The food came in quick order and as it was being sat on the table Goku ran down the steps and around the corner at a breakneck speed only slowing down when he got to his place at the table beside Sanzo. He had a huge smile on his face and looked well rested. Actually, he was being the only one of the group that looked that way. He then sat down at the table beside Sanzo. But, he sat very close to Sanzo getting in the other man's comfort zone. Sanzo just looked very uncomfortable but said nothing.

Gojyo looked at Hakkai yet again with wondering eyes and Hakkai still had no answer to give him so he just surged and began eating. Breakfast went uneventful except for the occasional fight over some food from Gojyo and Goku which was normal. Hakkai fed the small dragon bits as he ate. Sanzo picked at his food and moved it around his plate to make them think he was eating but he couldn't stomach anything. Thinking to himself,' _why does he have to sit so close? How am I going to live with him this close, without taking him in my arms, and taking his body with all that is in my heart? Oh, dear gods, I want him so much.'_

Breakfast was soon finished and the group got read to leave and got in Jeep and were off. Traveling west again as they usually did each one in their assign seat. Late in the afternoon Gojyo scooted down in his seat and tried to get comfortable for a nap and noticed the monkey was getting droopy eyed, too. Goku lost the fight with reality and went into slumber and fell forward on Sanzo's shoulders. There was an "hmp" from Sanzo but he didn't move otherwise except to brace himself, so he didn't fall forward.

Gojyo looked at this with a suspicious mind. _'Okay, the little monkey sits too close to the monk at breakfast and now he has fallen onto his shoulders to sleep. This is a very interesting turn of events here. I think Goku has got a plan and it seems to be working.'_ He just leaned back with a smile on his face and took the nap he had been looking forward to. Hakkai had noticed the happenings, also and drove on with his usual smile, but perhaps it was just a little bigger.

Sanzo's mind was a little numb. He had no idea what to do with Goku almost falling on him asleep. If he moved to the side Goku would fall straight in his lap. _'Damn, what am I going to do? I s there anything I can do? Oh, it feels so good to be this close to my sweet love. I love you so much but I can't give in and let the others know anything. If I just stay this way they won't suspect and I can be close to you this is sheer heaven and hell at the same time.'_ So, there they went traveling west with Hakkai driving, the kappa in the back seat napping, Sanzo trying not to notice the monkey on his back, and the monkey pretending to nap with a smug smile on his face. There is nothing like a happy monkey.

The afternoon was uneventful until late in the afternoon, as they were driving near a large wooded area, and a wild eyed group of demons came running out to attack the group. Hakkai stopped Jeep and they all jumped out in battle readiness.

Each taking their share of demons Hakkai hurled chi balls at them and destroyed many while Gojyo felt like a little hand to hand combat so he just lit into them with fists and kicks taking his share with no trouble. Sanzo was shooting his share with his banishing gun while Goku was after his bunch with his Nyoi-bo extended into a sansekkon staff. Goku just lucked up to see one of the demons coming at Sanzo from the back so he jumped into the air and took out the one behind Sanzo and the one that was coming for him on the rebound of his swing landing with and smile and a, "Ta-Da, thank you everyone, you may applaud now."

All the demons taken care of and things back to normal Goku just smiled and strode over to Jeep and got in the back seat. Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo, looked at the monkey king with there mouths open. Goku looked back and said, "So, you thought I would lose my edge if I loved you Sanzo? Well, what do you think now?" he said with great superiority.

Gojyo said,"Damned if he isn't stronger than before."

Hakkai replied, "I think you are right, Gojyo."

The both took this time to look at Sanzo with 'I told you so' looks on their faces and just ambled over to Jeep to get in, leaving the monk to stand with what he had said earlier about fighting and getting into trouble as the 'crow' he had to eat. As he walked to Jeep he thought_ 'damn it, they were right this time and I am never going to hear the end of it from the monkey. So, it worked this one time. It might not work another time.'_ He knew he had no credence at all to fall back on, but as usual this never stopped him before. He just got in Jeep and crossed his arms and looked forward. "Let's go."

That was the end of it for him but the others were thinking other things. Hakkai thought _'I hope we get to that Inn soon I am about give out.'_ Gojyo thought, _Guess that will teach that ass of a monk, he is not the end all and be all of knowledge.'_ And Goku's thoughts were going to food as usual with a side of, _'I saved your ass today Sanzo, ha, ha.'_ Of course the great Sanzo was thinking… but there was only a. "Ch…" out of his mouth and his arms folded over his chest. The others thought maybe there would be more conversation from him later, but the monk was shut in his shell for the rest of the trip to the Inn.

I a few hours after night came Hakkai was getting worried, because he hadn't found the Inn he had thought was in their future, so, he had nothing else to do but tell the others his suspicions. "Looks like I must have read the map a little wrong and we are going to have to sleep outside tonight."

Gojyo showing his distain said, "Shit, Hakkai I was so ready for a good meal, sake, and a soft bed." Then he growled and began looking for a good camp site. "There over by the trees, that looks nice and comfy." Gojyo said.

Hakkai drove over to the space Gojyo had indicated and, yes, it did look like a nice place, it even had some nice soft grass to lay their sleeping bags on to make it more comfortable. He stopped Jeep and they all got out and started setting up camp as they had a hundred times before. Hakkai got a fire going with the wood Goku had found and was busy with supper. Gojyo was sitting next to him trying to bother the cook with small whispers in his ear and an occasional kiss when no one was looking. Hakkai just made a small noise and smacked Gojyo half heartedly for the tenth time.

Sanzo had set his sleeping bag on the other side of the fire from the lovers so he could get some sleep and not have to watch the goings on and nurse his heartache. Goku brought his sleeping bag over to where Sanzo was sitting on his and smoking and laid it out very close to Sanzo's. Yes, it was very close not an inch between the two. Sanzo looked a Goku and said, "What are you setting up so close to me for?"

Goku replied, "Well, Sanzo, this afternoon you almost got killed by that demon behind you, and I thought I would protect you tonight just in case."

Sanzo stood and fumed, "I was not in danger and you did not save me. I can take care of myself." With that he stomped off and into the woods. Goku waited a few minutes but not many and followed his Sun into the woods 'just in case'. He found Sanzo leaned up against a tree smoking and looking in a foul mood. "Sanzo, don't worry I will always be here for you…always." With that Goku turned and left to eat his dinner.

Sanzo came out of the woods in a little better mood and had his dinner in about a half hour. _'He liked it cold!' _Then he went to bed, well, he thought he was going to bed but there was the monkey in his sleeping bag asleep almost on top of Sanzo's sleeping bag. Sanzo just sighed and wiggled into his bag as best as he could with a monkey on top of you. It was a great feeling, but he would never admit it to anyone and especially the lecherous two on the other side of the fire. _'What the hell are they doing and would they please go to sleep?' _ With that he was so tired and conscious of the bundle so close to him he decide to enjoy his own situation.

On the other side of the fire there were two with there sleeping bags **very** close. They were looking into each others eyes and whispering sweet nothings in each others ears. Gojyo looked at Hakkai and said, "You are even hot in that bag. You are my own little egg roll."

Hakkai laughed and replied, "May be but you would have a hard time eating me."

Gojyo laughed and leered, wiggled an eyebrow and said, 'You want to bet?"

Hakkai gasped and replied, "Go to sleep you pervert, I have to drive tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep!"

"Give me my goodnight kiss and I am off to dreamland." Gojyo replied.

Hakkai reach over and gave Gojyo a very delicious kiss. Gojyo ran his hand down Hakkai's bag on the inside and rubbed his manhood. Hakkai moved away quickly and said, "A goodnight kiss, not a goodnight grope was negotiated as I remember."

Gojyo smiled and said, "It's all good, babe." He licked Hakki's lower lip and turned over and went to sleep.

Sanzo was still awake but not in a bad mood, he was just enjoying the soft snoring that was so wonderfully close to his ear.

A/N: Hey, you knew that there was going to be an author's note. Okay, I apologize for the monkey on his back line but hey …it had to be written. I thought about it and had a great laugh and wrote it. I hope you enjoyed it in the way it was meant to be. I love you guys that are still with me: Kagime and the Owl –you are always the first to read an update. I love that, and Karena Sasuke- Yes, I am a naughty little thing and I love you too and your fan fiction is great. Hugs to all and POCKY FOREVER (I could live on the stuff, especially strawberry…………….oh, forgot…review (puppy dog eyes) please?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I am so tired of this stupid disclaimer…you people know I don't own these characters by now, and that I am a poor struggling author that will die alone and unknown. No money, no attention, no home, no loved ones, nothing, but the love of four guys that are drawn so sexy that I fell in love with them as you all did. We are so pathetic. (Lies crying for hours but looks up at you and says, "Go on without me, sniff, sniff, (blows nose) you go and read while I cry..."

Chapter 16

Gojyo woke up and scratched his head and then started getting up wiggling out of his sleeping bag and working out the kinks in his back. He looked at the fire and it was out and Hakkai was still asleep so he looked over to the other side of the camp to see if Sanzo or Goku were up yet. He stood there with a dumb look at first then he just had to giggle but softly.

He bent down to wake Hakkai and covers his mouth, so he would not give them away. He motioned for Hakkai to get up, so he did and looked where Gojyo was pointing. Hakkai could not believe what he saw and could not help but giggle as Gojyo had. There on the ground on the other side of the camp was the mighty monk, Sanzo in the arms of the Great Monkey King, Goku. They each had a very content smile sleeping on each face.

Gojyo spoke first quietly, "Do you think the two, well… you know….did they….uh…"

Hakkai smiled at Gojyo and took a 'what the hell are you acting so childish about' stance, 'I have no idea, but I think we will find out when they wake up."

"Should we wake them?" Gojyo said with a mischievous giggle and lecherous smile.

"No, let them get up on their own time, that way they will be in a better mood," replied Hakkai.

"But I can't wait to find out."

"You are such a kid."

"Am, not."

"Are, too"

"Am, not!"

"Sh, you will wake them you silly kappa."

"Ok, I am going to go get some wood."

"We don't need any, we have plenty." Pointing over to the pile of wood at the other side where Gojyo had totally ignored.

"Well, since you won't let me be tasteful, I got to pee, see ya in a few." And he walked off into the woods whit Hakkai looking after him and his face a little red and mouth open_. 'When had he gotten so dense? Things were going to pick up now, that the two on the other side of the campfire had made up. Good… we can use the quite.'_

Gojyo came out of the woods scratching and readjusting his 'personal belongings' and looked up at Hakkai watching him in an uncomfortable and red faced dilemma, "Hey, the boys were in a bind. You mind?"

Hakkai looked at Gojyo and replied, "Well, I hope the 'boys' had a good nights sleep."

"Yep, but they missed you and your sweet ass." Gojyo said blatantly.

"What am I going to do with you, you are the worst pervert I ever knew," said Hakkai.

Gojyo looked at Hakkai and wiggled an eyebrow suggestively and asked, "Want to have a little morning hide and seek?"

"Get away from me, you perv, I got things to do." And he went to make breakfast and turned to Gojyo with a smile and said. "Well, maybe later my red haired Adonis." And his thoughts meandered to off to what could happen later.

After that Gojyo sat down and behaved himself, for that was enough to disarm his lecherous side and open the side that just loved the man in front of him. He was happy just watching Hakkai work at his morning tasks.

They were so wrapped up in their own goings on that they totally ignored the other side of the camp and what was transpiring. Sanzo had come to wake with Goku laying half way on top of him and his face was very close to his own. Sanzo looked up at Goku's eyes and they were still in sleep and his mouth was slightly open, and now it was so kissable looking. Sanzo under what would be called a trance if you believed in that kind of thing reached over and just lightly kissed Goku on the lips, _'mmmmmmm this is the most wonderful feeling in the world , if he wakes up what will I say? Right now I really don't care.'_ The kiss lasted just a few minutes but it was like the breath of life was given to Sanzo.

Goku took that moment to move and roll the other way and face the woods. Now if you were in the woods you could have seen the smile that was as big a smile as could be on Goku's face. His shoulders even shook a little if you looked really close. Of course, Sanzo was just concentrating on the feeling he was having and trying to get up to the smell of breakfast and did not see these things transpire.

"Breakfast ready?" asked Sanzo.

Gojyo look at him and replied, "Ya think you could at least be civil in the morning and say, good morning, in a nice manner, you surly asshole of a monk?"

"No."

"Well, he sure is talkative this morning. Did some thing step on your toes this morning?"

Sanzo looked the look of death at Gojyo and replied, "No."

Hakkai gave Sanzo his breakfast and he began to eat when they heard a loud,"Hey, food!" And a Goku came running to that side of the camping area and sat as close to Sanzo as possible and asked," Can I have some?"

Hakkai smiled and gave Goku a large portion and he began to eat. "You seem very happy today Goku?

"Yep, I had a great nights sleep," replied Goku. "I slept just like I was in a soft bed at an Inn."

Gojyo just could not help it, he thought he had it under control at first, but the picture in his mind just nudged him on, and he laughed until he fell over. Hakkai punched him with a spoon trying to get him to stop and that just made it worse. Gojyo would stop for a few seconds and then go off again in laughter. Hakkai smiled and said," You know how it is." As if they really did but Sanzo and Goku both looked innocent. This got to Hakkai and he started to give a giggle once in a while and then fuss at Gojyo for him to stop, which he finally did. The camp settled down and all ate and cleaned up and got the camp up and got on the road again. During the rest of the day every once in a while a snicker cam from Gojyo's side of Jeep, but they finally made it to the next town.

Gojyo was about to just lose any vestige of decorum he had, so he hurriedly took his bags and Hakkai's and ran into the Inn. Hakkai wondered what the problem was and suddenly he decided to take it into his own hands and get this settled He looked at Sanzo and hooked his arm into Sanzo's arm and took him off in a direction of a sweet shop. It really didn't matter where they went just somewhere so they could have a heart to heart talk. He left the getting of rooms, baggage delivery and payment to the others.

"Sanzo, it is time to get this settled."

"What are you blathering about now?"Sanzo replied in a heated conversationally tone.

"I have had all I can take of this disagreement between you and Goku. He is trying to ignore you in a way that is totally non-ignorable. I have had it with your monk snit, that you are in, and I know that you love Goku, and He loves you so get over with the stupidity and make up. You each need to tell the other he loves each other and then get on with the closeness and come together."

"I told you that it would cause trouble when we are battling demons." Sanzo shouted.

Well, as of the last time we battle4d demons, it went as to show that your argument has no leg to stand on, or that it is full of holes. You pick either and go back to the Inn and take Goku up to your room and make him yours. That is what you want, and it is what he wants and I am over the whole thing. Gojyo and I will be in our room having sex if you don't mind and I don't care if you do. I am done with all this silliness.

He walked back over to Gojyo grabbed him by the arm and said, "Come on you pervy redheaded water sprite, I am going to fuck until you can't walk.

Gojyo looked at Hakkai and screamed "Yahoo! Oh, boy, hot green-eyed demon sex. There is nothing better in the world."

Hakkai smiled a very large grin and said, "You got that right, babe." He took Gojyo by the arm and they went the rest of the way to their rooms as fast as possible. The door slammed close hurriedly and all you could hear then was ripping, moans, groans, slurping and kissing. It was going to be a very noisy night.

Sanzo looked into Goku's shining eyes and gave up the fight. "Well, we might as well take our room before I embarrass us and the rest of the town." Sanzo opened the door and stood there waiting for Goku to enter. As he did Goku said. "Are you sure Sanzo?"

Sanzo the said with great conviction, "Yes, I am very sure this time, because I can't live the, ordinary way the gods want without your love. So, prepare yourself, you are getting fucked like you never thought you could with all my love." He closed the door and took his beloved monkey king in his arms and began and onslaught of kisses. "You are the only thing in this world that means any real emotions to me, and I am going to refuse to let time go by without enjoying what I can on this earth. I have decided to live in the here and now which is totally not me, but it is you and I do so very much love you.

Goku looked into Sanzo's eyes and asked, "Are you really sure this time and you aren't going to change you mind?

This is it Goku I am pledging myself to you for the rest of my life. We will grow old together and come what… may die together. I pledge to you my life"

"Sanzo, I pledge my life to you for the rest of our time on earth until death parts us and even on past that if Buddha is willing," said Goku.

Sanzo took Goku in his arms and kissed him with all the love he had in him. He ravaged his mouth until air was a necessity. He pulled away just a little and smiled at Goku saying, "we are now one, forever."

Goku looked in Sanzo's eyes and said, "I never thought I would ever hear those words come from your mouth."

"They are, but there are other things I want to do with my mouth that are much more pleasurably." He then proceeded to take Goku's clothes off and take him as he had never thought of even doing before but it was exactly what seemed to be the right thing finally. There were sounds wild and exciting coming for both rooms that night. Dinner was just going to have to wait.

**The Goddess:** This is a nice change of events. Hey, (she raised he voice) when are you coming with that popcorn? She leaned back and looked below at the entertainment that was being performed before her. She gave a slight giggle (of course Goddesses' do not giggle) but she was entirely too happy to worry about it. "How delicious!" "And bring me some sake, too"

**Author's note: **To all who have read and like my fic I think it has come to an end. I have enjoyed writing this for you and am thinking of another to write. So don't worry. I have to get my naughty side to work somehow. Goes off in a fit of diabolical giggles (the Goddess is not the only one that can giggle) Review if you want and if you have ideas e-mail me. I am always open to new ideas. Hugs to everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters but wish I did. The setting is the next morning.

Chapter 17

Dawn came early that morning but the inhabitants of the two rooms were not budging. Seems they were all up late that night making relationships deeper and as most of the other tenants found out making a lot of noise. The whole Inn knew something happened last night but could not exactly figure out which room it came from. It seemed to be all over the place.

About 10:00 that morning the first of the little band of revelers came down the stairs. It just happened to be Sanzo and he took up his usual place at their table with his paper asking the waitress for a pot of tea and a cup not expecting any of the others for a while. Then he sat there looking like he was reading the paper but he was thinking about the night before. '_That was a great night but did I do the right thing?'_

Hakkai came slowly down the stairs rubbing his forehead. He stopped at their table and sat down then looked up at Sanzo. "You sure are up early, Sanzo."

"So?" Sanzo replied in a grunt.

"Well, um… I just …um…thought…well…that you might sleep in." Hakkai tried to get the words out of his tongue tied mouth.

Sanzo lifted his eyes from his paper and looked at Hakkai and replied roughly, "You are a nosey busybody…you know that?"

Hakkai blushed a little and replied, "Well, yes, I guess I am when it concerns my friends. I care for Goku as if he was my little brother and I don't want him hurt."

"I think that one has been said enough…it's like beating a dead horse…and I think I have told you I don't want him hurt either."

"Yes, you have. I will try to remember from now on to mind my own business." Hakkai gave in just a little miffed causing him to sit ramrod straight.

"Good," Sanzo replied just as terse as usual.

Gojyo stumbled down the stairs about that time so both occupants looked up at the noisy kappa. "Whatcha looking at?" Then he grabbed his head and winced. "Ouch, that hurt. Hakkai why did you let me drink all that sake?

"Me? You would not be swayed to contrary opinion, and I am **not** your mother." Hakkai gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, knowing he had just over stepped the boundaries. "You claimed 'but Hakkai this is the best we've had in forever', and I couldn't possibly stop the mighty 'know all of sake and its nuances of taste'." He tried to cover up for his misspoken sentence by fidgeting with his napkin in his lap.

"Nu..what? What the hell are you talking about Hakkai and why are you so pissed?"

"So…you noticed I was not exactly affable?"

"Big heaping piles of shit …could you make my head hurt any more?"

"And why do you have a headache?" Hakkai asked sarcastically.

"Ah….oh….that well, it ain't such a good reason but at least I got one!" He had remembered why Hakkai was so mad. "I didn't mean to pass out before you had a climax Hakkai, honest, but you don't have to be a bitch about it."

"Humf…you are a lush and a lousy lover and I am **not** a bitch you bastard."

"Hakkai! Oh, no we aren't going there. You know I am the best lover that there has ever been!"

"At least you think so…so it must be true, right?"

"Damn you, Hakkai, you are way off the rails on this one."

"And you were **so **fair to me last night."

"I woke up once and gave you what you needed at least, so stop being a pansy ass."

"Pansy ass…I …never…you are appalling!" Hakkai stuttered in painful distress. He then bowed his head where he sat and refused to say anything else.

"Okay, so, I blew it…I got drunk and left you to your own devices. Can't you forgive me?" Gojyo half heartedly begged his green-eyed lover for forgiveness.

Hakkai just sat there and kept his mouth in a straight line and his head bowed. Gojyo had not been fair to him but he didn't have to say that about his mother, it was a low blow, but he was so mad.

"Hakkai?" Gojyo looked at him like a whipped pup, but it had no effect on Hakkai. He was going to stick to his guns no matter what. So Gojyo continued. "Well, damn you then, you can take care of yourself…I got someplace to be…where they don't nag you to death!" Gojyo spat out the words jumped to his feet knocking over the chair he had been sitting in and left, leaving said chair on the floor like a dead soldier wounded in the battle.

"Go on and find someone else that will put up with your short temper and lousy drinking habits." Hakkai was really mad now and his face was red and his posture looking as if he might change his mind and go after Gojyo and beat the shit out of him. He rethought it and said out loud to no one in particular, "Damn fool kappa, he will get into trouble before the night is out and come back beaten to a bloody pulp."

Sanzo, sitting on the other side of the table had enjoyed the show very much. It was the first time someone else was on the end of the normally clam green-eyed demon's ire. Sanzo's malevolent side was having a field day with the happenings and leisurely thought, _'this goes nicely with the tea.'_ Then he smiled a smug little smile.

Happiness didn't last long as Hakkai looked at Sanzo and started taking out his revenge out on the priest. "You see what I have to put up with! You would think he would be more sympatric, but noooooo…damn it…I am so mad I could stomp him a new one," was Hakkai's need to let off steam. It got stirred up as he thought of it more and more. He thought about it and he stood and started pacing, "I can't stomach anything to eat now I am going to my room and pack."

Sanzo thought it better to say nothing and stay under the radar for now, so he kept quite and Hakkai stomped off and up the stairs mumbling to himself with an occasional "dumb ass" punctuating the tirade. Then just as fast as he left he came back and started again, "that stupid drunken fuck couldn't find his way home half the time if it wasn't for me helping him. I do everything for him and he just passes out!...passes out! What do you think about that?"

Sanzo didn't quite know if an answer was needed here so he just sat a minute.

"Well, what do you think I should do?"

"Ah… well… you see Hakkai I am not at all good with this sort of thing." Sanzo replied.

Using his hands as a tool for emphasis Hakkai waved them around at the appropriate places to go with the conversation, "I can't put up with the way he treats me sometimes. It's like I am a non-person. It's like I just exist for his amusement. I have needs, too. He started this in the first place. I know I wanted it for a long time but not to be ignored. Well, just fuck him, let's just see how he deals with that." He walked off again and went up the stairs, leaving Sanzo by himself and hoping that it was the last of that conversation he was having. _'Dingy bunch of weirdoes, did I ask for that? I sure hope not, and I hope it doesn't return anytime soon.' _Sanzo went back to his paper and tea looking every once in a while at the doorway to the stairs hoping not to see the healer again.

About 15 minutes later someone did show up and it was Goku. At least it was someone he could understand. "Good morning Goku."

"And?... What do you think is good about it? I just spent a half hour listening to Hakkai ranting on and on about Gojyo and some dumb ass thing he'd done," Goku flopped down next to Sanzo and looked at the table, He jumped up, slammed his hands on the table and said , "Where's the food? Did I miss the food? Come on Sanzo don't do this to me just because I am a little late, you have them take everything away. Don't you think that is a little childish?"

Sanzo looks at Goku and can't believe what is going on. He didn't even have the energy to use his fan on anyone, it of course being one of the options he had to use, his gun the other. This was getting crazy when he didn't even remember to use his fan. What was going on in this crazy world? -- _'Okay, take a deep breath… things are going out of control ...relax,'_ --Sanzo tried to take his own advice but things just kept getting worse.

Then Gojyo came stomping in the room, ranting and raving about the way the bars were not open, "You think people would want to make money and they would have their doors open any time of the day for people with problems. How is a person supposed to drink away their problems if the bar isn't open? Damn!" He sat down and lit up a cigarette.

Goku sat there with his jaw agape and trying to figure out what was going on. "Gojyo, are you ok?"

Gojyo looked hateful at the younger man and snipped, "What do you think? That green-eyed monster has jumped me for no reason at all and gave me a ranted about something which I can't even remember what it was about."

"I am sure he had something that was for sure reasonable, because Hakkai never just fusses without reason. He is a real easy going person."

"You would think so, wouldn't you but no…not one thing reasonable did I get out of it. This relationship is hitting the pits and I can't even see where to go to find a solution to this problem.

Sanzo decided he had enough of the fight with no reason so he took it upon himself to make things right. "Gojyo, there is no reason behind any of this. You were drunk and took advantage of Hakkai and he is mad at you for the whole thing."

"It's my fault?"

"Yes, Gojyo, you stupid pervert, you have really messed things up this time." Sanzo gave Gojyo the reason for the fight and the way to defuse it before it got out of hand.

Gojyo thought about what had happened between the two and remembered the night before. "It's entirely my fault," He slammed his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. "Ouch. Damn, that hurt. I am a real ass hole." After realizing his problem he jumped to his feet, stood for a minute and swayed then after regaining his composure he started for the stairs. "Don't let him get by here without me talking to him."

"Okay, you got it Gojyo." Goku agreed to obey Gojyo needs.

Sanzo looked at Goku and said,"Why are you helping them? They are the dumbest couple of idiots I have ever seen. They can't fix a relationship they are in and they are trying to help us."

"What do you mean by that Sanzo?" was said by Goku with a sharp tone to it. "You think there is no solution for us to have a relationship?"

"No…gods ….this day is getting worse, as it goes along. Don't tell me you are going to take what's been said as meant the wrong way, too"

"You think we can't have a relationship that is what I am getting from what has been going on." Goku explained what he was receiving from their little talk.

"No, that has nothing to do with it. Gojyo and Hakkai have nothing to do with our relationship. Think it over and tell me where you stand. Do you want to have a relationship or not. We have already started something and I don't want you going off the deep end every little bit. We either have a stable relationship of we remain friends only. You chose. And if you can't make a choice as an adult then it's over. And please take your time so the final answer will stand the test of time." Sanzo stood up and walked off and up the stairs. "I will be in our room waiting for the answer."

'_My future has to be decided now?_ Goku thought at that moment and sat down at the table to think about this weird morning. _'Things are getting weird between Hakkai and Gojyo. I can't figure out why. And now I have to decide the rest of my life in a few hours. This is crazy.'_ He stood up and said,"I am going out!" He didn't realize there was on one to tell it to but that didn't matter, it was a declaration of independence.

A/N: Reviews are welcome….really. even the bad ones.


End file.
